A Digimon Story
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: Darkness is spreading throughout the Digital World. New digi-destined are chosen to save it from the darkness. Will they be able to stop it, or will the darkness spread into the real world and bring both worlds into an eternity of darkness?
1. Digi - Prologues

**A/N this is my AU new Digimon story.  
**

 **Digimon: When Worlds Collide**

 **Summary:** Darkness is spreading across the Digital World and it's all because of the Demon Monarchs of Darkness who plan to use their darkness to revive a most powerful evil of all. It is up to 6 destined teens who are chosen to save this world before the darkness revives this evil and spreads into the Real World. Will they win?

 **Real World Prologue**

 **10 years ago**

It was well after midnight. A full moon gleamed brightly under the many night stars, but inside a large networking building, the moon remains to be seen especially if one was underground. Though tonight was an important night; important for one man who went by the name of Charles Thatcher. He was under many levels of the Networking building in a large computer lab, typing away, pressing buttons and switches, programming codes, breaking through firewalls, and obliterating viruses because he was on a verge of discovery. Charles Thatcher believed he was on the verge of discovering a whole new world, not in the stars in the galaxy, but aligned with Earth, through the digital space of networking.

But as he typed away, he was getting farther and farther away as he couldn't figure out how to explain or prove that this world exists. Only if he could create a portal of some kind, leading to this other world, then he could prove it exists. But he had created the portal device, what he lacked was the connection to the other world. There was something missing and he had yet to figure it out, but still he typed away, late into the night, not bothering to go home to his wife and two sons. Even though he was far off, he still felt so close.

Suddenly, Charles let out a frustrating growl, tossing his coffee onto the ground and smacking his fist onto the coded embedded keyboard. He leaned on his elbows with his face in his hands feeling like a waste when there was a static-like sound, including beeps coming from the computer.

Charles quickly looked up to the computer screen and was shocked to see the lines of code running on its own. Suddenly, a white beam of light appeared out of the computer, discharging from the screen and into the eyes of Charles who instantly froze in place. And a second later, images began to run through the computer, and the beam of light sent the information from the computer and into Charles's mind. He saw everything in the new world, everything it had to offer. He saw the creatures and their successful lives and achievements. Everything in this world was mostly at peace.

As Charles stood there receiving the information he ever wanted, the portal he created that sat behind him turned on with whooshing and humming sounds. The portal created more white light which turned into a doorway leading into the new world. But then it was over. The beam of light retracted back into the computer screen, and the images turned back into code, and the portal closed. Charles stood there stunned and shaking from the information that now integrated with his brain. Just as a door opened, Charles collapsed on the ground.

"Charles!" Someone shouted as they ran over to him, and kneeled next to him. Charles looked up at the man to see it was his friend and co-worker, Benjamin Martin.

"Ben," he breathed out. "I did it."

"Did what?" Ben said, helping his friend back up on his feet. "You've been working nonstop for hours, let me take you home."

"Not yet," Charles heavily breathed out. "I have to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Ben asked as he led Charles over to a chair and sat him down. He grabbed another chair and sat in front of him. "Charles, what happened?"

Charles caught his breathed and looked up at Ben with a small smile. "I did it, Ben," he said. "I figured out what lies in this new world."

"New world?" Ben repeated.

"Yes, the Digital World as they call it," Charles said.

"Who are they?" Ben asked.

"Digimon," Charles whispered, looking around. Ben looked back at him with curiosity. "I saw it, they showed it to me. I saw everything, and I…" But something caught his eyes over at the opening of the portal. He slowly stood up.

"Charles, what is it?" Ben asked, but Charlie didn't answer as he began making his way over to the opening of the portal he created. Ben watched as he stopped, bent over, and picked something up. Ben stood up and walked over to Charles. "Charles, what is it?" he asked again.

Charles turned around with a stunned expression. Ben mimicked his expression once he saw what was in Charles's hands. There in his hands sat a large egg, decorated with one purple stripe going horizontally around the egg. "It's an egg," Charles said, and then looked back at the portal device. "The portal must have opened," he said with a tiny laugh. "I have to open it again."

"Why?" Ben said, eyeing the egg in Charles's arms.

"I have to send it back," Charles answered.

"Why?"

"From what I saw," Charles began turning back to Ben. "Their world is beautiful and amazing and we can't expose it to our world. Man isn't ready for this, and we have screwed up our own world and I can't let us screw up theirs. So, we have to send it back, and never speak of this to anyone," he finished and began to make his way back to the main computer, but suddenly he felt something collide with the back of his head. Charles flew to the ground, the egg falling and rolling away from him. His head now throbbed in pain. He heard footsteps and looked up in blurry vision to see Ben walk in front of him and kneel next to him. "Why?"

"I can't let you do that, Charles," he said in a serious tone, and then stood up. "This is one of the biggest discoveries since the H-bomb or the internet or something else big. And this egg? Something amazing could be in it. Like a new species, and we can't just send it back. We have to keep it and learn about it. Maybe dissect it. And with all this, I can literally feel the money just piling up and waiting for us to take, but you want to send it away? I don't think so, Charles." Ben stood up and began walking towards the egg.

Charles struggled to his feet, the back of his head throbbing in pain. Once he was on his feet, Charles slowly followed Ben and reached him before the egg. He grabbed his shoulder and tanked Ben to face him. "I can't expose our world to theirs," he said through clenched teeth.

"Too – "But before Ben could finish, Charles punched him as hard as he could in the head, knocking him to the ground. Charles rushed over to the egg and gently picked it up.

"It's okay," he said to it. "I'm gonna send you back home." Charles walked over to the opening of the portal when the alarm began to go off. He turned around to see Ben had crawled over to the computer to set off the alarm. "Damn!" he hissed and then ran towards the door.

"You can run, Charles, but we will find you!" Ben shouted out after him.

Charles exited the computer lab with the egg in his arms. He held it tightly as he ran through the corridors. He had to get out of the building and hide the egg; somewhere where they wouldn't find it. Soon enough, Charles was exiting the large networking building, into the parking lot, and towards his car. He got in, placing the egg in the passenger's seat, and left the parking lot, driving very fast towards his home.

Soon enough, he arrived home, left the car with the egg which he stuffed in a bag, and ran into his home. He shut his front door, locked it, and checked the side windows. Surely they would come for him and the egg, but he had to hide it somewhere, but where.

He began to quickly making his way around the house, looking for hiding spots to hide the egg. He entered the kitchen turned on the light and jumped in fright with a small yelp. There sitting on a stool by the counter with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk was Charles's four year old son, Connor.

"Connor," he said. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I wanted a cookie," Connor replied, looking afraid that he had been caught late at night.

"Okay," Charles said with a nod, too worried to be angry at his son. "Well, maybe you should go to your room, and get some sleep, alright?"

Connor nodded and jumped off the stool, grabbing his plate of cookies and milk. He began walking by his father when something popped into Charles's mind. His son, Connor, was literally the best at hiding go seek; maybe he could help.

"Connor wait," Charles called. Connor stopped and looked up at his father. "I need your help with something."

"With what daddy?" Connor asked.

"I need you to hide something for me," Charles said. "Could you help me with this?"

Connor smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said. "You can hide it in my favorite hiding spot. " Placing down the cookies and milk, Connor grabbed his father's hand and led him to his room upstairs. The room was average and decorated in a typical four year old's room with superheroes and dinosaurs. Connor moved over to his closet and opened it. "Over here," he said, walking into the small closet. Charles followed him and turned on the closet light where he saw his son trying to open a medium sized vent, big enough to fit a four year old boy. A second later, Connor swung open the grate. "You can hide it here," Connor said. "No one will ever find it."

Charles nodded and placed the bag inside the vent and closed it up. "Nice one, Connor," he said, patting his son's head. "Now, I have an important mission for you alright?" Connor nodded. "I need you to tell no one about what's in here, and I want you to keep it safe. Take care of it. And if I don't come back. Treat it as I would treat you, alright?" Connor looked back in confusion but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, good. I need to go, lead them away. I love you," he finished, hugging his youngest son tightly, and then released him. Charles ruffled his air, smiling sadly, and then left the room, leaving behind a confused four year old.

* * *

 **8 years ago**

It was morning and a small eight year old boy woke up from nice slumber. He crawled out of bed, stepping over a friend wearing glasses sleeping on the floor, and ran to the bathroom. He stepped out a few minutes later, his glasses wearing friend already awake, and walked over to change his clothes. After eight year old boys changed, they went down into the kitchen were the smell of pancakes and bacon wavered in the air.

"He's super hungry today, and you need some more mommy," Connor said from the table. His mother was at the stove where she was making a small breakfast feast.

"Alright alright," Mrs. Thatcher said, smiling a bit. "I'll get right on it."

The two eight year olds sat at the table. "Who are they talking about?" The eight year old with the glasses said.

"Connor's imaginary friend, Impy," The other eight year old answered, Connor's older brother. "He's had him since dad's gone missing. Mom thinks he created him out of sadness of dad being gone."

After breakfast, the two eight year olds left the kitchen and went outside to play with the other neighborhood kids at the park that was only a block away. It was filled with many children and some parents, paying games and having a lot of fun. Minutes passed by as the two eight year olds ran around paying tag or hide and seek, joining in other friends' games. It was a particular normal yet fun day.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground began to shake violently. Children and parents screamed alike scared of what was going on. The parents, who were present, grabbed their children and began to run home. As the shaking stopped, everyone noticed how the wind began to pick up heavily and clouds began to appear and come together. Almost everyone began to run away, leaving six children standing alone in the park, including the two eight year old boys.

All six children watched the skies with curiosity, wondering if it was going to thunderstorm, and soon enough, thundering and lighting sounded and appeared in the clouds, scaring a couple of the children. They continued to stare at the sky, unable to look away, and slowly gathering. Suddenly, the lightning clapped right above them, causing them to crouch done and cover their ears, a few of them screamed in fright. And then, pure white lightning appeared, clapping, and striking down right in front of the six children, six tiny lines of bolts erupting from the large lightning, striking each child that flew back, and landing on the ground unconscious. All of them connected, but only to be forgotten until it was time to remember.

* * *

A man in a black suit walked into a large holding cell, angrily walking towards the large glass window where a familiar man was being held. It was a large computer lab and the familiar man was being forced to do something he tried to hide, but it was his co-worker who sold him out. At the moment, the familiar man was getting some coffee from a coffeemaker he had been provided.

"Damn it, Thatcher, what was that!" yelled the man in a black suit from the other side of the window.

"What was what?" Charles innocently asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"You damn well know what," The man in the black suit replied. "I'm talking about the damn Digital Storm."

"Oh, that," Charles said with a nod. "That wasn't me. I think that came from the other side."

"How is that possible?" The other man said.

Charles shrugged. "Even I don't know everything, Ben," he said staring hard back at his old friend through the glass window.

* * *

 **Digital World Prologue**

He was running, running as fast as he could. Someone was chasing him and he was trying to get away from that someone. He kept running and running until he had fallen from exhaustion from running far too long. He laid face down breathing heavily with a staff with a sun on the top in his hand. He heard the wind moving and blowing, so he pushed himself on his back, and saw him, the one he was trying to get away from, but now it would seem that there was no escape.

"You cannot run away from me, Wizardmon," It said as he held out its own sword. Wizardmon was then levitated up to its face. He was still breathing heavily. "Now give me the information I want and I will not destroy you, and you know that if I do destroy you, you will not come back like the others."

"Never," Wizardmon breathed out as he glared at the evil digimon that was magically holding him up.

"It would be such a shame to lose a good and powerful Digimon such as yourself. I'm sure our King wouldn't want to lose you."

"He is not my King!" Wizardmon spat heavily.

The evil digimon laughed. "He is too your King, our true King! And He will bring about our reign! Lead us to victory!"

"Victory to what? All they want is to spread the Darkness," Wizardmon replied.

"Ah ha, you don't know do you?" it asked with a laugh. Wizardmon looked at the dark digimon questioningly. "Oh yes, the Darkness. Ha! It not only will spread through our world, but the Real World as well! That's what this is all about, Wizardmon; getting into the Real World." He finished with an evil laugh making Wizardmon look very worried and scared. "Now I will give you one more chance. Where are the Digi-destined's Digimon located?" He asked very fiercely.

"I will never tell you!" yelled Wizardmon, clutching his staff with both hands as if he was going to attack. "But I will tell you this, they will be here soon, you cannot stop them, and they will defeat you and your precious King, Duskmon!"

"That is impossible beyond belief," replied Duskmon as he raised a glowing black open hand in front of Wizardmon. A black aura surrounded Wizardmon and he widened his eyes in horror. Wizardmon then began to struggle, but he couldn't move. "Don't even try to struggle, it won't help. Farewell Wizardmon." Duskmon said as he closed his glowing black hand into a fist. Wizardmon turned into a silhouette of himself as he screamed in pain and dropped his staff where it burst into pieces. He then started braking apart into little pieces of black tiny pieces of something which faded away into eye of Duskmon's chest. A few seconds later, he was gone.

A pair of teal eyes had been watching the whole scene from the bushes. It clenched his fists and glared at the sight of Duskmon killing off his old friend that had helped him throughout his life. His old and best friend that he cared for, but he knew of other friends. And these friends would help him and his old friend to bring about the fall of the darkness; these friends that are known as the Digi-Destined. "It is time."

 **A/N All of these Digimon can be looked up. I didn't want to make any up, for descriptive reasons, and I wanted you guy to easily visualize what and who you're reading about.**


	2. When Worlds Collide

**A/n: Alright, this is just a draft. And I'm trying it on for size for simplicity for me. And I think it's working. I like it better too. I changed some things, but it's partly still the same, pretty much. So, I will probably continue this one. Its the same story, same plot, but a less characters thing. So, let's see what happens.**

 **Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide**

It was midday and it was very cold, which was strange as the semester was almost over at the end of May. A 16 year old boy was running through the halls of his high school. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, orange jacket vest with hoodie, black cargo shorts, and orange converse, with a double-strapped backpack filled with the typical school supplies; and he was late to class, late for his last final exam of the year.

The 16 year old held onto his backpack with one hand as he ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, trying to get to one of the classes, Pre-Calculus, where he was supposed to be in about 2 minutes or he wouldn't be able to take and pass his exam. He passed a male student who shouted, "Better hurry up, Liam! Lennox isn't lenient to tardiness!"

The boy named Liam ignored the other boy and entered the second floor, breathing heavily. He looked at his iPhone to see he had one minute left to get to his class. "This just isn't my day," he said to himself. Liam lowered his phone not noticing his iPhone screen glitch wildly. He huffed and took off running once more down the hall. He turned a corner and saw the classroom door, which was open. He then saw the teacher walk out and go to the door. The teacher saw Liam, gave a half sarcastic smile and a wave, and began to pull the door close.

Liam growled out and began to run faster, and as he got closer, he jumped, only to fall onto the closed door. "No!" he breathed out and quickly stood up and looked through the window to see Lennox smirking at him.

"See you in Summer School, Mr. Thatcher," He said, locking the door and then turned away towards the class.

Liam angrily slapped the door. "That's not fair!" he shouted through the door and continued to harshly bang on the door and turn the handle.

"Keep it up, Mr. Thatcher and I'll send you to the Principal's office," Mr. Lennox spoke from the other side of the door.

Liam glared at the teacher and banged the door one last time. He looked into the classroom seeing a couple of his friends there. He saw his best friend, Cas Auditore, in the back of the class and giving an apologetic smile. Liam heavily sighed and walked away from the door, leaning against the wall and sliding to the ground. He pulled out and looked at his iPhone and began looking through his apps when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see an older boy, red hair, blue eyes, wearing white dress shirt, grey suit vest, grey pants, and white converse.

The older boy glanced at Liam, then ahead, when suddenly, Liam's iPhone went off, but not just his, the older boy's phone went off as well. They checked their iPhones at the same time, and Liam saw that it was a text. He glanced at the older boy who was walking away examining his own iPhone and then back at his own, opening the text which read:

 _Come William Thatcher; Lead them to your destiny!_

Liam stared at the text with confusion. He looked at the number which it was a very long and unfamiliar number. He was confused and intrigued at the same time. Destiny was such a weird think to Liam. He didn't believe in it. There was no such thing, but still. The strange text was just that; strange. This had to be some kind of prank or maybe a wrong number text? He didn't know for sure, but he knew that his best friend could help him out with this. And if it was a prank, Liam was going to get back at the prank with his own prank. The sender didn't know it, but Liam was the big joker in this school.

Liam must have sat there for an hour, but it felt like seconds had passed, and Lennox's class was released. He sat there staring at his iPhone and watching funny vidoes and laughing to himself, not noticing two pairs of feet standing in front of him. One of them belonging to Liam's best friend, Caspian Auditore.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Caspian asked, looking down at his best friend. Caspian was average height with hazel eyes. He wore a red unbuttoned dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up half way, a white under shirt, and blue pants. Next to Caspian was a girl in a thin blue sweater, light blue shirt, white shorts and shoes. She was skinny, with light brown hair, peach skin, and brown eyes.

Liam's head snapped up and smiled at his friends. He turned the screen of his iPhone towards them. A video of a cat with chopsticks playing a piano. "It's a cat playing Chopsticks with chopsticks!" Liam laughed. The girl next to Caspian snorted while he just raised an eyebrow with an amused expression. "It's pretty mindblowing, isn't it," he asked rhetorically and stood to his feet. "How was the test?"

"Easy and simple," Caspian answered with a triumphant smile.

"Of course it was easy for you, Cas," the girl spoke. "You're a typical genius."

"Oh come on, Reese," Cas started, feeling a vibration in his pocket. "I'm not a genius, just above average." He reached into his pocket to pull out his own iPhone.

"That's what genius means," Liam commented, heaving his bag over his shoulders. "Genius."

"What's up, Cas?" Reese asked, noticing the pensive look on Cas's face as he stared at his phone.

"I just received a strange text," He revealed.

"You too!" Liam exclaimed, moving closer to Cas to read it. It read: _'Cas Auditore, reveal your knowledge to fulfill your destiny!'_

"Wait, me too?" Cas said, looking up at his best friend. "Did you get a text like this too?"

"I did," Liam answered with a nod and then pulled the message out on his iPhone and handed it to Cas. "It says I should lead them to my destiny, whatever that means. But it could be like a prank or something right? I mean, that's not a real number."

"Well, there's only one way know for sure," Cas stated, pocketing his iPhone. "Let's go to the computer lab, and see what we can find out!" Liam and Reese nodded in agreement and began to follow the genius to the computer lab.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Meanwhile, on the roof of the school, a senior stood near the edge, his arms leaning on the ledge as he looked out into the city of New York. He had dark skin, brown hair, and green eyes; he was tall; wore a dark blue track jacket with white striped bands on the sleeve, and blue jeans. Noah Link was his name and he was seen as one of the biggest troublemaker's of the school. And just like two others in the school at that moment, Noah's phone went off with a beep.

He sighed though his nose, reached out into his back pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He then continued to check the message he received. He squinted his eyes as he read:

 _It is time Noah Link; it is time set aside your differences and fulfill your Destiny!_

Noah stared at the text with confusion, noticing the strange long number. He stared at it for a few seconds more when the roof door bursted open. Noah quickly snatched around, seeing a male teacher, entering the roof area.

"You're not allowed up here, Mr. Link," the teacher spoke, stopping a few feet away from Noah. "I guess that's another month's detention, don't you think?"

"I dunno," Noah said, crossing his arms. "Do you think there's enough time in the school year since you've already given me so much detention?"

"Oh, I think we can arrange something during the summer," the teacher said. "I expect you would have nothing to do then since you do nothing now. Am I right?"

"Only you would make time for a young man like me," Noah replied, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, but that's just it, isn't it, _Noah,"_ The teacher spoke. "You're not a man, no, not at all. You're just a lost little boy, all alone in the world, with no friends. You're a slacker. Just like your old man." Noah lowered his arms, glaring hard at the teacher who smirked and slowly walked up to him. "Go on, Mr. Link. Why don't you do something about it?" Noah clenched his hands tightly into fists. "Besides, who would everyone believe; a teacher, or a washed up teenager with nothing to lose?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Meanwhile, inside the nearly empty Student Center of the high school, two young girls were sitting in the end of the room. One was keeled over, crying her eyes out, while the other was sitting by her side, comforting her. The crying girl had auburn hair, cute face, and green eyes. She wore a pink sweater and a light green flowery dress, and her heart was severely broken. The other girl had dark raven colored hair with deep blue eyes and light brown skin. She was very pretty and wore a black and pink blouse with black knee length shorts.

"It's going to be okay, Olivia," the raven haired girl spoke, hugging her best friend. "Everything's going to be fine."

"B-but I loved him," the girl named Olivia cried. "And he meant everything to me, Abby."

"I know, sweetie," the girl name Abby replied, and hugged her friend close. "I know, and I will help you get through this, like how you helped me with my break up with Liam." Olivia nodded into Abby's chest, hugging her best friend.

A second later, the crying girl heard vibrating noises on the table next to her.

"I got a text," Olivia said, quickly sitting up, turning, and reaching for her iPhone. "Maybe it's from him?" Abby nodded and watched her best friend read from her phone and then see her shoulders sag in disappointment. "Oh, it's not from him," Olivia said sadly as Abby scooted over to read the text. "But it's a strange message," Olivia continued with a sniff, and then read, " _Come along Olivia Pond, it is time to set your sincerest abilities on your true Destiny!_ What does that even mean?" she cried out in confusion, but didn't care to think about as she continued to cry about her ex-boyfriend.

"Aw, Olivia," Abby said, wrapping her arm around Olivia.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A minute later, in the computer lab of the high school, Cas, Liam, and Reese were around a computer. Cas had his iPhone plugged into the computer so he could try and trace the number to its source. Liam and Reese stood on each of Cas's side, watching him work.

"I'm going to have to get through the phone network's database," Cas spoke as he typed away. "And see if I can trace the number that way we can maybe see where it came from."

"Alright, tell me what you have, Donatello," Liam said, standing next to Cas.

"Don't call me that," Cas replied, sighing through his nose.

"What about Alpha?" Liam started, "Sherlock Holmes? Bruce Wayne? I know, how about Zero Cool?"

"Cas will work, I think," Cas spoke, typing away at the computer.

"Cas, right," Liam spoke, burrowing his frows and squinting a bit. "It fits. It's short. I like it."

"Yeah so do I," Cas replied.

"Right. So, where do you think these texts came from?" Reese asked, leaning next to Cas.

"Well, I'm not sure yet," Cas answered. "But the numbers are abnormally long, too long than any kind if phone number I've ever come across."

"Maybe it's not a phone number," Reese suggested. "What if it was sent to you by a computer or maybe it some kind of code or something?"

"Or by someone who's good with computers and with phones," Liam suggested. "They're sending this to us as a joke. It can only be that explanation, I mean, come on."

"But the messages are strangely cryptic," Cas replied. "I mean, we were meantioned by name, and it told us of our destiny. Those texts were meant for us."

"But that's just in movies," Liam countered. "There's no such thing as destiny in real life."

"He does have a point," Reese added in.

"Maybe," Cas almost agreed. "But aren't you a little curious?" he asked his best friend.

"Well, yeah, a little," Liam admitted, leaning in.

Cas smirked in triumph and then continued to type into the computer, going into his phone and into the text with his skills of technology hacking, but suddenly, once he entered the text, the computer screen went blank white, stunning the three teens. "Hey, what gives?" Liam blurted.

"What's going on?" Reese asked.

"I don't know," Cas asked, as he pressed some buttons on the keyboard. "The computer shorted out somehow." Thinking quickly, Cas unplugged his iPhone from the computer in case it was some kind of virus but that's when it happened.

Four beams of different colored light shot out of the computer. An orange beam of light flew into Liam's hand where he was holding his iPhone; a red beam of light flew into Cas's hand where he held his iPhone; green and blue beams of light flew right out of the room, one going left, and one going right.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Back in the Student center, Abby was helping Olivia up to her feet so they could get to class. "Come on, Olivia," Abby said. "Class will get your mind off of him." Olivia nodded and followed Abby, but the stopped when a green beam of light appeared flying towards them.

"Oh my g-"

The green light shot towards Olivia's hands, where her iPhone happened to be; both stunned at what was happening.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Back on the roof, Noah and the teacher he was with were staring each other down.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Kenway, I'd say you have a thing for younger guys," Noah said smartly.

Mr. Kenway smirked and shook his head. "You're such a smart little a – " The door abruptly bursted open, surprising both parties who looked towards the door where a blue beam of light shot through and flew towards Noah's iPhone, but not before shooting right through Mr. Kenway's body.

Mr. Kenway fell flat onto the roof floor, unconscious as Noah examined his iPhone, which really wasn't really an iPhone anymore. It was the same size, squared and not rounded off, with three buttons on the bottom. It was all dark blue except for the black buttons and dark screen. He was confused by what just happened, but not towards his iPhone but to his now very unconscious teacher on the ground. And he wasn't the only one that was confused.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Back in the student center, both Olivia and Abby were staring at Olivia's iPhone in shock because it wasn't really an iPhone anymore. It was green and more squared.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Back in the computer room, Liam, Cas, and Reese were now examining their new changed iPhone type devices. Liam's was orange and Cas's was red.

"What happened to our iPhones?" Liam asked, looking at his device. "They changed."

"Physically impossible," Cas commented, examining his own. "There's no logical way this could have happened."

"But the lights from the computer changed them this way," Reese said, looking at Cas's new digital device. "What the heck is going on?"

"Cas, is it still an iPhone?" Liam asked, turning towards the smart one of the group.

"Technically, I think it is," Cas answered, pressing the device buttons where the screen turned one, only showing the current time on the top of the screen. "But I don't see any apps or anything. Everything's different."

"Then what do you think it really is?" Reese asked.

"Some kind of new digital apparatus," Cas answered, and then at the same time, all 4 new devices buzzed at the same time, but only a message appeared on only Liam's device.

"I got a message," Liam said, noticing a new message sign on his digital device.

"I didn't get one," Cas said, turning to Liam. "What does it say?"

Liam tapped the message which opened up; and he read it aloud, " _Are you ready to begin your Journey?_ And there are yes or no buttons on the bottom of the screen," he said, and then looked at Reese and Cas. "What should I press?"

Cas and Reese looked at one another then back at Liam, saying at the same time, "Yes." Liam nodded and pressed the yes button. Suddenly, there were whooshing sounds as the wind began to pick up inside the computer room. "What the heck is going on?" Reese shouted over the wind.

Liam looked at the windows and saw them closed shut. "Cas, I think now's the time to answer how the heck is this possible?" He shouted.

"I honestly don't know!" Cas shouted.

But it wasn't only happening to them.

"What's happening!?" Olivia shouted over the wind as she huddled closer to Abby.

"I have no idea!" Abby replied, hugging her friend.

And on the roof, Noah was holding his arms up against the heavy winds in confusion, shouting, "Mr. Kenway! I think you should wake up now!"

And at the same time, small orbs of white light began to encircle four of the students, and more and more lights appearing around them, spinning all around them. Around Liam, Cas, Noah, and Olivia.

"Liam!"

"Cas!"

"Reese!"

"Olivia!"

"Abby!"

"Kenway!"

Seconds later, the lights encased those four student in an egg shaped shield-like capsule. Abby and Reese could only watch in shock as their friends were encased in the eggs of light. And then in a blink of an eye, the eggs of light squeezed out of existence. Both Reese and Abby stood frozen in their spots, unable to comprehend what had just happened right in front of their eyes.

As for the four teens inside the eggs; they could only see the white light all around them, and had the feel of flying really fast, and finally, after a while, everything went black.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Liam opened his eyes. He was looking into the blue midday sky. He was confused because the last thing he remembered before the white light was that he was inside, not outside. Liam sat up with a small groan, rubbing the back of his head, and looked around his surrounding area. He was definitely not in a school anymore. He was in a very unfamiliar forest. It was very different from any kind of forest he had ever seen in pictures and in real life. All the plants were more purple nad blue than the usual green.

Liam stood to his feet where he noticed he was still clutching is orange digital device in his left hand. "I bet it was you that brought me here, didn't you?" he said to it. "Spectacular," he added dryly.

Stretching out his neck, Liam began walking in a random direction, pocketing his digital apparatus. He only made it a few feet when a bush near him began rustling. Liam jumped back in fright with a soft yelp.

"Who's here?" he called out, looking left and right, not sure which bush rustled. No answer. "Cas? Reese? Is that you?" He called out, but there was still no answer. Looking down, there was a small branch by his feet, so he bent over and picked it up. Suddenly, the brush began to rustle again.

"Come out, or else! And I must warn you! I am armed!" Liam shouted, glancing at the branch he was holding. "Sort of," he mumbled. Suddenly, something pink and round quickly jumped out of some bushes towards Liam who screamed and swung his branch, hitting the pink ball that flew back into the brush.

"Ow! That hurt."

Liam froze with wide eyes. Did that pink ball just speak? A few seconds later, the pink ball hopped out of the brush once again, but landing a few feet in front of Liam who got a better look at the thing. There, sitting on the ground in front of him was a pink head, and only a head, with long pink rabbit-like ears, big blue eyes, and little fangs.

"What'd you hit me for?" the pink head spoke. "I was only going to give you a hug."

"Without any arms, how would you accomplish that?" Liam replied, still holding up the branch. "Besides, you can't just jump out of nowhere without making yourself known, else you will get hit." The pink head hopped a couple times forward. "Whoa there!" Liam declared, swinging the branch in front of him and the pink head.

"Hey, no need to be afraid of me! I'm your friend, your best friend, Liam, and your partner!" The pink head said excitedly while hopping up and down.

"Right, you're just some kind of strange and weird looking pink jumping head that I should just befriend with trust," Liam said skeptically. "Yeah, that's totally how life works these days. How do you even know my name?"

The little pink head giggled, hopping foward. "I don't know. I just do! But don't worry buddy, it's going to be okay. I've been waiting for you!" it said excitingly.

"Waiting for me?" Liam repeated as he slowly lowered the branch in confusion. The head inched closer to him.

"Yes!" It said. "My name is Koromon."

"Koromon?" Liam repeated, and the pink head nodded. He burrowed his eyes towards the pink rabbit head. "You're my...partner?" Koromon nodded. "Why?"

"For our adventure!" Koromon shouted in excitement.

"This way! This way!" shouted another voice, alerting Koromon and a very confused and slightly frightenend Liam. There were some branches snapping as if someone was coming and he heard soft footballs, and more brush rustled. Liam quickly lifted his branch, getting ready to use it just in case. Soon, relief flooded his face when his best friend, Cas, appeared out of the brush, also looking relieved.

"Liam!" Cas breathed out in relief, walking up to hug his best friend. "I thought I was going to be here alone."

"Cas!" Liam said, releasing his best friend. "I was worried for a moment. I mean, I still am. But yeah. Glad you're okay." And that's when Liam noticed something was flying near Cas's head. "I see you have a pink head following you too," he said, pointing out the pink feathery head with a tiny beak and a large feather sticking out of its side.

"Yes," Cas said, looking down at Koromon who grinned up at him, and then looked at his friend. "He tells me his name is Poromon. Told me that he's been waiting for me and that he's my partner."

"Koromon told me the same thing," Liam replied, tossing his branch away. "Guys," he called towards the two pink head. Koromon and Poromon looked up at Liam. "Could you guys give us a minute of privacy?" The two heads nodded and either hopped or flew away together, talking about their new partners. "Alright Cas, what the hell happened!?" Liam hounded on his best friend.

"Why are you asking me?" Cas countered. "This started because you entered 'yes', remember?"

"Because you and Reese told me to!"

"Reese!" Cas and Liam shouted in unison. "Do you think she's here too?" Cas continued.

"She was in the room with us, wasn't she," Liam stated, and then turned towrads the two pink heads that were twenty feet away. "Koromon!" he shouted out.

"Yes!" Koromon said, quickly and excitedly hopping towards Liam. "Have you seen another peson like us, but different? Like, well, like a...girl?"

"A what?" Koromon asked, confusion etched on his face.

"Female?" Cas suggested.

"Oh, that's what the other one is identified as," Poromon said, looking pensive. "Like Budmon."

"Who?" Cas and Liam said in unison.

"That will be the female's partner," Poromon informed.

"Do you know where she is?" Cas quickly asked.

"Well, Budmon seemed to know where she was," Koromon began to answer. "When you arrived, well all felt drawn to you and had this feeling of where to go."

"Do you know where this Budmon went?" Cas continued. Koromon shrugged or what looked like a shrug.

"Great," Liam said dryly leaning against a tree. "Reese is probably lost here somewhere and I don't even know where we are. Cas, what forest on earth is purple?"

"You're not on Earth, where ever that is," Koromon spoke before Cas could.

"What do you mean we're not on Earth?" Liam asked, moving towards Koromon, "Where else would we be?"

"You're in the Digital World!" Koromon excitedly asked.

"We're in another world!?" Cas blurted out in fascination as the gears in his mind began to turn. But right at that moment, there was a scream.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Noah opened his eyes. He was face down on the ground, in a field, as his blurry eyes could make out. Noah slowly got up to his feet, coughing up some dust. He whiped his face and eyes, and then took a good look around. He was in a small clearing, surrounded by a forest, and there seemed to be a sign of no one or anything that could be labeled as civilized.

"Where the hell…" Noah said to himself, confused at where he was at and how he got there. But he noticed he was still holding onto something tight into his hand. He looked at what he was holding to see that it was his changed iPhone. Still confused and not sure where to go, Noah curiously began walking in a random direction, hoping to find someone.

A minute later, Noah entered the forest, warily looking around. He didn't see any kind of birds or bugs. It was quiet, except for the wind, blowing and rustling the bushes and trees. Noah pocketed his device and hands and slowly walked through the forest shade. He was thinking about where he was and how he got there when…

"Look out below!"

Surprised, Noah's head shot up, and he saw some rounded fruit falling towards his head. Quickly, Noah rolled out of the way, and turned around seeing the fruit hit the ground where he was standing before. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" he shouted, looking up at the trees for any sign of the person who had shouted.

"I'm sorry," said a voice in the trees. "I'm just trying to get something to eat so I won't starve to death."

"Well, maybe you should watch where you drop your fruit next time," Noah replied, and then a second later, a silver and blue thing with a tail hopped out of the tree and landed in front of Noah.

"Hey, I did warn you, and you did roll out of the way," it said as Noah froze and stared at the creature in front of him. Noah slowly pointed up at it. "What is it?" it said. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You're a…you're a…you're a…" Noah stuttered.

"I'm a digimon," the creature finished for him. "My name's Kapurimon."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Liam, Cas, Koromon, and Poromon began running towards where they had heard a scream. Running as fast as they could through the forest, and then minutes later, they stopped when they found a small creature under a tree. It was round, covered in spikes, with a leaf as a tail.

"Please come down from there," the spiky head spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"No, stay away from me!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hey, what's going on?" Liam asked, breathing heavily, stopping a few feet away, leaning on his knees.

"Reese!" Cas shouted, looking up into the tree. "Is that you?!"

"Who's that?" shouted the voice from the tree. "Are you more of those montsers?"

Liam and Cas shared a glance. It kind of didn't sound like Reese. If it wasn't Reese, then who was it?

"We're not monsters!" Liam revealed. "We're humans!"

"But are you?" Cas asked. The branches of the tree began shuffling, and soon a figure began to make their way down to the lowest branch, still high enough up away from the spiky head thing. Liam and Cas were stunned when they recognized who it was.

"Olivia?" the two boys said in unison.

"Liam?" Olivia said once she saw the two boys. Relief washed over her as she was not the only ones here. "Cas. I am so glad to see you. Well, one of you," she said, glancing towards Liam who rolled his eyes.

"Olivia, what are you doing in the tree?" Cas asked.

"Because of that!" Olivia screeched, pointing down at the pointy.

"Don't be afraid!" Koromon spoke as he and Poromon made theirselves known towards an already frightened Olivia. "Budmon's nearly harmless."

"There're more!" Olivia cried. "What the heck is going on here?"

"We're just as clueless as you are!" Liam said, but the smirked, "Well, not so much clueless as you are usually."

"Hey!" Olivia protested, but then she suddenly slipped on the branch and began to fall out of the tree. She would have fallen hard onto the ground had there not been a vine wrapped around her leg that held her a few feet from the ground, twirling around, glaring at Liam and Cas when ever she faced him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say a thing," Liam spoke, trying not to laugh.

"Are you alright?" Cas said, walking up to Olivia to help her down.

"I am," Olivia said. A minute later, she was right side up and brushing herself off. "At least one of you has manners." Liam snorted and walked away.

"Olivia," Budmon called as she hopped up to Olivia who eeped and hid behind Cas. "Don't be afraid of me," she said sofly and shyly. "I won't hurt you. I'm your friend. I could never hurt a friend."

Olivia's face softened and walked around, kneeling next to Budmon. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just not used to see creatures like you. You're actually the first kind of creature I've ever encountered and you frightened me a little. But I see now that you're nice." She smiled. Budmon smiled back.

"Yes, great," Liam spoke turning towards the group. "Enough of the sentimentality. Can we figure out what we're doing here and how we got here?"

"Yeah, where exactly are we?" Olivia asked, standing straigh up.

"You're in the digital world!" Koromon said excitedly, hopping up and down. "You're in our world!"

"The digital world?" Cas repeated, looking pensive.

"Yep!" Poromon agreed. "It's a world like no other! Full of many digimon, of different sizes and looks!"

"Are they all nice?" Liam asked. Budmon, Koromon, and Poromon all shared a nervous look. "Alright, great. That'll be a no. So I say, let's get the heck out of here!" He said, turning in a random direction.

"Liam, wait!" Koromon called and followed after his partner. Cas, Olivia, Poromon, and Budmon quickly followed.

"How did we even get here?" Olivia asked as she and Cas were walking side by side behing Liam and Koromon while Budmon and Poromon brung up the rear.

"By my guess, it was the light," Cas answered. Olivia looked at him in confusion. "Remember, the tiny lights that surrounded us into an egg made of impenetrable light, and then that feeling as if you were flying in the sky? I know that's what happened to me."

"And me," Liam added, not looking back.

"Yeah, that's what happened to me," Olivia said, thinking back. "I was back in the Student Center with Abby - " Liam craned his neck a little. "And we were talking about my ex, Hatham, and we were leaving when this green beam of light attacked my phone and transformed it - "

"That's what happened to mine and Liam's phones!" Cas informed, pulling out his red iPhone to show her. Olivia pulled out her green one. "There were three other beams of light. A red one hit me, an orange towards Liam, and then this green one towards you."

"And the fourth?" Olivia curiously asked.

"It was blue," Cas replied, but then shrugged, "But I don't know who it went to. I'm guess whoever those lights hit, are the people who're here. Like you, me, and Liam."

"And the fourth person."

"Right."

"None of that really doesn't explain how we really got here," Liam said, finally turned to glance at the two.

"Because it was destiny, Liam!" Koromon revealed with a grin.

"Oh, destiny, right," Liam skeptically replied, "And my dad is just going to pop right back into my life, isn't he." Koromon cluelessy stared back at his partner.

"What?" he said.

"What are you guys exactly?" Olivia asked.

"We're digimon," Budmon answered. "Digital Monsters."

"Digital monsters?" Cas repeated as the gears continued to grind inside his mind. "Digital world. This is all very curious. Digital. And we were in front of a computer so maybe we're inside that computer."

"That computer which holds in a strange and possibly huge world?" Liam asked, turning to his friend with a skeptical look. "This place could be either as big as or bigger than the real world. There's no way we or this world could be inside a computer."

"A digital complex has an infinite amount of space, Liam," Cas exclaimed. "So it could be possible that we are."

"But that's just lame," Liam replied, looking all around him. "It's already been done. The Matrix, remember?"

"The Matrix didn't have little monsters in it," Cas countered, crossing his arms.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Can you stop staring," Kapurimon growled. "I mean, I know I'm handsome and everything, but it's gotten just a little too much now."

Noah raised an eyebrow but looked away nonetheless. "I'm only staring because you're something new to me," he said to Kapurimon. "I've never seen anything like you."

"Yeah, I bet," Kapurimon replied, hopping next to Noah as the two traveled together. "Where are we going by the way."

Noah shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "I was following you."

"What?!" Kapurimon screeched. "But I was following you!"

"So what are you exactly?"

"I'm a digimon!" Kapurimon said proudly.

"A digimon?" Noah repeated.

"That's right," Kapurimon said with a nod and flicking its tail. "Got a problem with that?"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "No," he said, turning around. "I just never heard of you before," he added and began walking away.

"Yeah, I know, Noah," Kapurimon replied, following the teen.

Noah stopped, and turned back to the hopping digimon. He never revealed his name. "Hey, how do you know my name?" he asked. Kapurimon shrugged. Noah opened his mouth to say more until he heard a loud roar.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"What the hell was that?" Olivia said as she jumped in her skin and stopped in her tracks. Cas and Liam stopped as well. Worry and fear began to fill their hearts.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Liam said, looking ahead through the forest, trying to see if he could get a glimpse of whatever roared.

"There are other digimon in this world, right Poromon?" Cas asked his partner.

"Of course there are," Poromon answered. "There are a whole bunch of different kinds of digimon in our world."

"Some big, some small," Kokomon added, hopping behind Liam.

"Some are nice," Budmon began, "But others are..." There was another large roar, followed by thundering steps. "Not so nice."

"I'd like to leave now," Olivia hurriedly said, taking a step back and into a tree. "Please, let's go. I do not want to know what that roar came from." The thundering steps suddenly began to get louder and closer. Trees were rustling and being knocking down from afar. Olivia began to breathe faster as she was the most frightened the most. "Please, can we run and hide somewhere," Olivia pleaded.

"We should stay in fight!" Koromon said, jumping out in front of Liam and looking defiant.

"Not to burst your bubble, little guy," Liam said, "But this new digimon sounds a whole lot bigger than you. So I say, let's run."

"Agreed!" Cas spoke, turning towards Olivia with a nod.

But before then even took a step, out of the large brush, bushes, a large green t-rex like monster appeared, with giant tusks on its back, giving a loud roar. Everyone covered their ears and screamed in terror.

"Run!" Liam shouted, and took off in the opposite direction. Everyone, including the small digimon turned and followed Liam. The green t-rex roared and followed after the group.

As they were running, Cas was the only to notice that his iPhone was going off. He pulled it out to see an identification card on the digimon that was chasing them. "Hey!" He called as he ran with Liam and Olivia, their digimon leading them away. "According to my digital apparatus," Cas started, as he held up his red device. "The dinosaur chasing us is called Tuskmon."

"Oh yeah," Poromon said, flying next to Cas. "Tuskmon is a very temperamental digimon. He can be very angry sometimes."

"Well, he's angry now!" Olivia shouted. Soon enough, the group entered a large flat clearing with knee high blue grass. That's when something else caught their eyes. Someone else was running towards them from a distance, and something else was hopping next to him.

"Who's that?" Olivia breathed out as the figure was waving his arms down, shouting something indistinguishable. "What did he say?"

But then he was close enough to be understood. "Get down!" he shouted.

The group suddenly stoppedand turned around in curiosity. The digimon named Tuskmon had stopped itself and bent over a bit.

"Horn Buster!" Tuskmon shouted, and a beam of energy appeared between his tusks, shooting towards the teens and their digimon.

Liam was suddenly tackled to the ground by the new guy who shouted, "Down!"

The others turned and quickly dropped down, just in time for the beam of energy to fly right over their heads, and hit the ground behind them, exploding the ground, causing dirt and grass to fly into the hair and land on the teens and their digimon.

Tuskmon slowly stepped up to them. Olivia sat up and screamed at he top of her lungs. "Humans!" Tuskmon growled.

Everyone turned to look up at Tuskmon, scared for their lives, not knowing what they could do.

"Come on, Digimon," Koromon said, hopping in front of Tuskmon. "Let's protect our friends!" The other three digimon nodded and began making their way towards the green dinosaur, blowing pink bubbles towards Tuskmon, hitting it in the face. Tuskmon shook his head from the hit, swiping towards the small digimon, nearly missing them.

"Koromon, are you guys crazy!" Liam shouted as he and the others stood to their feet.

"What are they doing?" Olivia cried, feeling worried for Budmon.

"They feel the need to protect us," Cas spoke, trying to analyze what was going on.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Just let them fight!" Noah spoke up, brushing himself off. "They might have a chance!"

The four small digimon then jumped up again towards Tuskmon, and shot more bubbles at it this time. And this time, the bubbles caused Tuksmon to become a bit dizzy, causing him to swing his arms and tails, hitting each of the small digimon, sending them harshly into the ground, stunning the teens. Each teen ran over towards their respectable new friend.

"Koromon! What are you crazy? Why the heck did you do that for?" Liam asked his partner, holding him up.

"Sorry, it's just we were trying to make a good impression," Koromon replied, looking a little beaten.

Liam gave a small smile. "Crazy guy," He murmured. "Just being a digimon was a good enough impression on me." Koromon smiled while the others tended to their digimon.

"They seem very courageous," Cas said as he picked up Poromon.

"Budmon, speak to me," Olivia said who decided she wasn't afraid of Budmon anymore, picking her up and hugging her.

Noah quiakly ran over and knelt next to Kapurimon. "Dude, what was that?" he asked, petting Kapurimon's head.

"It's not over yet," Kapurimon replied, as he pushed Noah's hand away and hopped up. Noah watched his digimon stare down Tuskmon who was overcoming his dizziness.

"He's right!" Koromon added, hopping out of Liam's hands.

"You can't be serious!" Liam said, trying to recatch Koromon but was unsuccessful.

"I am dead serious," Koromon defiantly replied, glancing at Liam. "It's the only way to do it. Stand and Fight. No Running. We are not running anymore!"

"Just give it up will ya? He's eighty times your size," Liam argued worriedly.

"No, Koromon's right," Poromon agreed then started to struggle in Cas's arms. "It's time to show what we are made of!"

"No, you shouldn't," Cas protested as he struggled with Poromon. "Possibilities of success are low!"

"I can do this," Budmon said to Olivia.

"No!" Olivia cried. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kapurimon turned towards Noah. "I can do this. We can do this!" Noah looked back at his new friend and then nodded.

"Go for it, Kapurimon," he said.

Koromon began to hop towards Tuskmon first, Kapurimon and Poromon followed and Budmon folliwng last. "We can do this, together!" Koromon shouted, and the others agreed,

"No! It's useless," Olivia cried. "Budmon!"

"It's impossible!" Cas shouted. "Poromon!"

"Go for it!" Noah shouted. "Kapurimon!"

"No! Koromon!" Liam shouted, running forward.

Suddenly, something very amazing happened. Every device each teen held started to vibrate and give off white light, shining very brightly. Tiny lights then began to appeard and surround the small digimon, flying around them. Everyone froze and gasped in shock.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked in confusion.

Soon, the small digimon were encased in white light, and their forms where nothing but light which soon began to change, becoming somthing bigger.

 **Koromon digi-volve to...Agumon!**

 **Kapurimon digi-volve to...Kotemon!**

 **Poromon digi-volve to...Hawkmon!**

 **Budmon digi-volve to...Floramon!**

And soon, the light began to be absorbed into the digimon and the forms began to take color and show their true features. There where the small digimon used to stand, stood newer digimon: A small orange t-rex, a red and white native hawk, a small creature in kendo armor, and a plant like creature.

"What in the..." Liam breathed out surprised.

"What happened to the little guys?" Olivia asked.

"They grew up," Noah said with a grin.

"And they look awesome," Liam said. The new digimon growled and yelled as they ran forward towards their opponent.

"Alright, let's do this!" Agumon said. "Floramon, go!"

Floramon nodded and quickened her pace, jumping up at the Tuskmon, shouting, "Rain of Pollen!" Allergy-inducing pollen shot from the flowers on both of her arms towards Tuskmon who incidentally inhaled it, and began to stagger and shake its head.

"Everyone, attack!" Agumon commanded, the digimon running forward and stopping in front of Tuskmon.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon shouted and used the feather on his head as a boomerang to hit Tuskmon in the head.

"Hothead Strike!" Kotemon shouted and jumped up. He pulled out a bamboo sword with caught fire and he struck Tuskmon in the head with it.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted at last, and a fireball was shot from his mouth and towards Tuskmon, almost knocking him back. "Alright, guy, together again! Pepper Breath!"

"Rain of Pollen!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Hothead Strike!"

Every attack hit Tuskmon directly, causing him to fall backwards hard to the ground. "This is our chance!" Liam spoke, and turned to the others. "Let's get out of - oomph!" Before he could finish, he was suddenly squished under Tuskmon's falling tail.

"Liam!" Cas yelled, running fowards with Noah and Agumon while Olivia gave a yell and covered her mouth in horror. Floramon, Hawkmon, and Kotemon had wide eyes of horrow. "Liam!" Cas growled out as he, Noah, and Agumon began to lift the tail off of an unconscious Liam. "It's okay!" Cas continued. "You're okay!"


	3. Flower Power

**Alright, this is the one. So yeah, and one last change. I changed Noah's partner to Kotemon. It should be interesting.**

 **Chapter 2: Flower Power**

"Wow, what a great way to start a strange adventure! First, me, my best friend, and a couple others are transported into another world, called the Digital World, and then we meet these little creatures called Digimon. And they turn out to be our friends and our partners. Some of us were afraid at first, but these Digimon were nice and friendly. But before we could at least get to know one another, this giant green dinosaur digimon called Tuskmon appeared and started attacking us. Getting tired of running, our digimon friends decided they wanted to fight, and they tried their best but lost in the first round. But the second round came around, and our digimon changed into bigger and badder digimon, defeating Tuskmon once and for all. But we couldn't celebrate just yet as a giant tail crushed on top of me, leaving me unconcsious! What now?" – **Liam Thatcher**

"Liam!" Cas growled out once more as he, Noah, and Agumon lifted Tuskmon's tail off of Liam. "Olivia!" Cas hissed. "Pull him out! Hurry!"

Olivia hurried over with Floramon, Kotemon, and Hawkmon, all of whom helped drag Liam out from underneath Tuskmon's tail. Once he was clear, Cas, Noah, and Agumon dropped the tail, which hit the ground with a large thud.

"Liam!" Cas breathed out, running over to his unconscious friend. He knelt next to him to check his pulse. It was beating pretty normally. "He's alive."

"Of course he is," Noah said, heaving over his knees and breathing harder the normal. "He was hit with a tail, not some rock boulder."

"Shut up!" Cas hissed, while Olivia had her hand on Liam's forehead. Agumon was there sitting at his feet looking solemn. The other digimon stood around, not sure what to do at the moment.

Noah rolled his eyes. "We should get him under some shade," he said, standing up. "Get as far away as possible away from that green dinosaur."

"He's right," Kotemon said, from Noah's feet. "We should get out of here before Tuskmon wakes up again." Cas looked over at Olivia who nodded, and the two began to stand to their feet. Cas picked Liam up over his shoulders while Noah walked over and grabbed his legs. Olivia and Floramon began to lead the group away from Tuskmon, out of the clearing and back into the forest.

"I think this is good enough," Noah groaned out after about fifteen minutes of traveling. He and Cas layed Liam down underneath a large ordinary looking tree as gently as they could. Olivia sat down next to Liam and Floramon sat down next to her.

"What do we do now?" She asked, glancing at Liam and then back at the other two boys.

Noah didn't have an answer, though he looked at Cas who stood there frozen, his mind empty of ideas, questions, or answers. Cas was lost in thought because his best friend was unconscious and they were in a strange and unknown world. There were no hospitals or doctors anywhere, so what could he do to help his friend? He knew he just couldn't stand here and do nothing.

"Well, I wouldn't know," Noah began, "I've never been in any kind of situation like this before." Well, it was the truth. He had never been in this or any kind of bad situation before. He may not look it, but Noah tried to stay out of any kind of bad situations there were. The only reason he always had detention was because he didn't like being told what to do.

"I think the best thing we can do is to sit and wait until he wakes up," Floramon spoke up. "For right now, that's all we can do, isn't it?"

"She's right," Olivia agreed.

Noah gave a nod. "Yeah, well, good luck with that," he said and began to step away.

"Where are you going?" Cas spoke, turning towards the older teen and slightly glaring at him.

"Where ever I want," Noah answered as if it was already obvious. "As far as I can tell, this really isn't my problem. He's not my friend, and I don't even know who you three are. I mean, yeah, I've seen you around a few times, but we aren't friends."

"So you're just gonna leave?" Olivia blurted out in shock.

"Well, yeah pretty much," Noah said with a nod. "It's my thing. I'm one of those lone-wolf types. And I'm sure you don't need me around. So, whatever is going on here in where ever we are, good luck." And with that, Noah and Kotemon began to walk away, going their own way.

"Jerk!" Olivia shouted out as she jumped to her feet. "A friend of ours is hurt and you're just going to leave? Fine! We don't need you!" Olivia huffed and sat back down. Cas sat on the ground and pulled his knees up to lean on them with his elbows as he began to think. Agumon sat next to Liam, across from Olivia, and stared at his partner. Hawkmon was nesting in a tree watching his own partner with curiosity.

"I'm sure he's just lost as we are," Floramon spoke up. Olivia glanced at her new digimon, and then at Hawkmon and Agumon.

"Floramon, right?" Olivia asked. Flormon nodded. "What happened to you? I mean, you're not a spiky head anymore. You changed. Same with the others."

"Oh, we digi-volved," Floramon simply answered.

"Digi-volved?" Cas repeated, looking up towards Floramon. "What is that?"

"Digi-volving," Hawkmon repeated, floating down towards his partner. "Sort of like evolving, an evolution, a digi-volution."

"Digi-volving is what happens when we advance to a next level and become more powerful than before," Agumon continued out of no where. "We're still digimon, and we may look different, but we're still the same."

"What does this digi-volving entail?" Cas asked. "How do you access it?"

"Well, we're not actually sure really," Hawkmon began to answer. "But we do need your help."

"Us? Why?" Olivia asked, looking at Floramon.

"You see, digi-volving is a very difficult process," Floramon started with everyone listening in. "In order to be successful, we had to share your energy."

"Really?" Olivia said, looking at Floramon who nodded.

"But how did you access my energy?" Cas curiously asked.

"Even we don't know everything," Hawkmon answered.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Meanwhile, about a soccer field's length away, Noah and Kotemon were still traveling on their own. Kotemon was curious about his partner as he looked at Noah who had his hands in his pockets, walking along. He was deep in thought, thinking about this whole situation he was in. Why was he here and how did it just happen? Even though he was a little afraid he was wondering why did he just leave the others behind. Why did he just go on his own in an unknown world. Maybe he should had stayed with the others. Wouldn't they have more of a chance if they stayed together? But why should that matter. They weren't his friends. He didn't have any friends, so why start now?

"Noah, are you alright?" Kotemon suddenly asked.

Noah looked down at Kotemon and gave a half smile at his new and loyal friend. "Yeah, I'll be alright," he answered.

Kotemon nodded. "Why did we leave?" he asked.

Noah shrugged. "Because they weren't my friends," he answered. "And I'm pretty curious about this place. What can you tell me about it?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Cas was sitting there when he heard a strange growl. He looked up to see Olivia looking a little sheepish and shy. "Was that you?" he asked with a tiny smile.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry," she answered. "I didn't eat lunch at all today."

"We should find you something to eat then!" Hawkmon spoke, standing to his feet.

"That's an idea," Cas agreed, standing to his feet. "Keep an eye on Liam, me and Hawkmon wil gather what food we can find." Olivia and Floramon nodded while Agumon sat there next to Liam in silence.

Minutes later, Cas and Hawkmon were walking side by side in the forest looking for foor. "You know," Cas began telling Hawkmon as they passed a strange looking tree. "My folks always told me stay away from strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, Cas," Hawkmon said with a wide smile. "I'm your friend for life!"

"Oh really," Cas replied. Hawkmon nodded. "I don't know but I have all these questions, Hawkmon."

"What kind of questions?" Hawkmon asked.

"Like where exactly is this digital world?" Cas began to question. "Are we inside a computer or some kind of digital complex or what? What are we doing here and what was it that brought us here? Why us? Does destiny actually exist in life? What is this exactly?" he asked, holding up his red iPhone.

"Those are some interesting questions, Caspian," Hawkmon said, "And honestly, I wish I had these answers for you. But all I know from when I hatched, is that I was waiting for a new friend named Caspian Auditore. I had this image of what you looked like which was how I knew it was you when I saw you. All this was already in my head, and I don't know how it got there. I knew we were to be partners and that we were gonna have an adventure. I also know a lot about our world, but other than that, I don't know anything else."

Cas nodded in understanding, feeling a bit more comfortable now the he was learning more about Hawkmon and what he knew. "You are very interesting, Hawkmon," he spoke, smiling at his new friend. "I guess knowing the basics is programed in you."

Hawkmon nodded. "Yep," he agreed, "All digimon are programed with the basics when they're hatched."

"So, what all coincides inside the Digital World?" Cas asked as he stopped at a tree and looked up which seemed to be holding apple-like fruit that was colored purple. "Are there cities or villages? Is there a government system?"

"Well, yeah there are many villages throughout our world," Hawkmon began to answer flying up and grabbing some purple apples and dropping them down to Cas who easily caught them. "But what is a government system?"

"It's like a council of people, or in your case, digimon, who lead and help make decisions in the world the keep things at peace," Cas explained.

"Oh yeah," Hawkmon said, jumping down with hands full of apples. "That would be the Council of the Royal Knights!"

"Interesting," Cas said as the two began to make their way back towards their friends.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Meanwhile, Floramon and Olivia were having an interesting converstation themselves. "So, there are more monsters like that dinosaur monster we had just encountered?" Olivia asked worriedly. "More scary and dangerous?"

"Yeah, of course!" Floramon said with a smile. "But don't worry, there are also some that are sweet and nice, like me! And if any of those scary ones try to attack you, I will protect you!"

Olivia smiled, "Thank you," she said. "Maybe this place won't be so bad at all?" she said, looking up at the blue trees that waved because of the wind. "Floramon, are there humans here too?"

"Humans?" Floramon repeated as her brow furrowed. "You mean others like you and your friends?" Olivia nodded. "No, I don't think so. There's never been anything but digimon here in the digital world. You may the first of your kind here. That's all I know." Agumon suddenly looked at Floramon who gave a small shake of her head, going unnoticed by Olivia.

"These trees are beautiful," Olivia commented. "It's good to see trees that aren't just green - "

" - RUN!" Liam blurted as he quickly sat up, wide awake, and scaring Agumon, Floramon, and Olivia who screamed. Liam rubbed his head as he took in his surroundings, looking at Olivia and the digimon. "What happened?" he asked, confusion etched on his face. "I feel like I was hit in the head with a cannonball."

"Liam!" Olivia gasped and surprisingly hugged him. "So glad you're alright," she said when she released him.

"Yeah, me too," Liam said, "But what happened?"

"Liam!" Agumon then interuppted by jumping onto Liam, hugging with his claws and feet.

"Koromon!" Liam groaned out. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Agumon said, releasing his friend. "And I'm not Koromon anymore. I'm Agumon!"

"Agumon," Liam repeated with a nod. "Not that bad of a name." He held out a fist towards Agumon who stared at it and tilted his head. "You bump it," Liam informed with an amused expression. "Like this." Liam grabbed Agumon's hand and closed it into a fist and then bumped his hand against Agumon's.

"Ah, I see," Agumon said with a nod. "Got it!"

Liam gave a nod and then looked back at Olivia. "What happened?" he asked her. "What's been happening? Where's Cas and that other guy?"

"Caspian went to go find some food with Hawkmon," Olivia informed. "Noah and his digimon friend left on their own, thinking you and us were not his problem."

"Seriously?" Liam asked, stretching out his sore limbs. Olivia nodded. "What a jerk."

"That's what I said!"

"Nice to see you awake," said a voice from afar. Liam and the others turned to see Cas and Hawmon returned with purple round fruit.

"Cas!" Liam gasped standing to his feet. "Dude, what's going on? What did I miss?" A few minutes later, Cas and the others were sitting in a circle and feasting on the fruit while Cas informed Liam and Olivia all about what he had learned from Hawkmon. Olivia also put in what she learned from Floramon.

"This is interesting and all guys," Liam began, tossing a seed behind him. "But shouldn't we be trying to find our way back home? Not learning about this place." Agumon's eyes snapped towards Liam in worry. "I mean, we shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. We were basically kidnapped from our home."

"He's right," Olivia said hugging her knees to her chest. "That encounter with Tuskmon was very scary, and we barely made it out of there. We need to be home, where it's safe."

"But you just got here," Agumon spoke up. "And we finally met. We bumped our fists, Liam. Aren't we friends?"

"Well, yeah we are," Liam said, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. "I mean, we have families back at home. I'm sure they're worried about us." Agumon dropped his head in sadness. "And hey! You could come with us!"

Agumon's head snapped up in excitement. "I like that idea!" he said. "You seen my homeworld, let's go see yours!"

"Yeah, but how exactly do we get back home?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"How bout the same way you arrived here?" Hawkmon suggested. Olivia, Cas, and Liam all shared a glance with one another.

"Well, we're not exactly sure how we even arrived here," Cas revealed to the digimon. "It's kind of strange. We were just like teleported here in white light." Liam and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"It was like how you digi-volved," Liam said, "But we were just transported - " Liam was suddenly interrupted by the sound of ringing from a distance, alerting the whole group.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Olivia standing, jumping to her feet. Liam and Cas stood to their feet as well. "That's a phone ringing!"

"But where is it coming from?" Liam asked looking around trying to pinpoint the ringing.

"I know!" Agumon said, jumping to his feet and running in a random direction.

"Agumon, wait up!" Liam shouted as he and the other began to follow after Agumon. The group followed Agumon for about five minutes when they came to an abrupt stop. There, in front of them, was an entire bulding. It was only one story tall and made of red bricks with a flat rooftop.

"It can't be real," Olivia exclaimed as she stared at the building in awe.

"Maybe it's a mirage," Liam said, turning to look at Agumon. "I mean it is a bit hot out."

"But we all heard the ringing," Cas stated with his arms crossed.

"You mean the ringing that's not ringing anymore?" Liam asked as they had not noticed that ringing had stopped a minute ago. "So yeah, we missed the call."

"Shouldn't we go check it out?" Olivia suggested, trying to look through the front door windows from where she was standing.

"What if they're digimon inside?" Liam said. "Mean ones?"

"Then we'll take 'em out!" Agumon said, stepping forward with a raised fist. "I'll take them all down!"

"Easy there, Rambo," Liam said, patting Agumon's head.

"We still need to check it out," Cas said, uncrossing his arms. "They're may be working phones, and what if they're is a way home in there?"

"There's only one way to find out," Liam said as took off and rushed into the building.

"Liam!" Agumon shouted, running after his partner. "Wait for me!"

"Why does he rush into things like that," Olivia said to Cas as the two, Hawkmon, and Floramon began to follow. "They're could be traps in there." Slowly, the group of four entered the building a minute after Agumon and Liam had entered. And once they were inside, there was no sign of the two, instead, there were shelves and rows of books. They were in a library of some kind.

"It's a library," Floramon stated.

"I like libraries," Olivia began, as they entered farther in. "It's peaceful and quiet. You can get your homework done without any ruckus."

"Where did Agumon and Liam go?" Hawkmon asked, looking down an aisle of books. The quad passed aisle and aisle until the found Liam and Agumon, both with a book in their hands and staring into it.

"There you are!" Olivia huffed as they start walking up towards the duo, "You shouldn't be running off. We need to stay together!"

Cas inquisitively looked at his best friend. It was strange to him because he knew Liam was not a reader. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Nothing," Liam answered, staring blankly into the book.

"What do you mean nothing?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms.

"I literally mean nothing," Liam specified and turned the open book towards Cas and Olivia who were shocked to see that the pages were blank.

Olivia snatched the book out of Liam's hands and flipped through the book. "All of the pages are blank," she said.

"Are all of the books?" Cas asked, grabbing a random book on the shelf. He opened to a random page to find that it too was blank. Liam, Floramon, Olivia, and Hawkmon all grabbed another book, opening it, and finding it blank.

"I guess they're all blank," Liam said, tossing the book aside. "Why is there a library in the middle of a forest with books that are blank? It doesn't make any sense."

"Our world is very mysterious," Floramon commented, tossing her book behind her which hit Agumon in the head.

"Let's split up and take a look around," Liam suggested, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"But what do we do when we find something?" Olivia asked.

"Just shout out and we'll come to you," Cas answered. The trio and their digimon stood there, all looking a bit uneasy, as if there was something really wrong with this place.

"Just for a few minutes," Liam said to his friends. "I'm sure the place is empty...hopefully. If we don't find anything, we'll meet by the front entrance, alright?" Olivia and Cas nodded, and a second later, they split up and began to look around.

Olivia and Floramon had exited the aisle they were in and went left and continued down until she came across a space with no shelves of books and instead, came across a table with a dozen telephones. "Yes!" she quietly exclaimed and ran over to the phones.

"What is is, Olivia?" Floramon asked, running after her partner.

"Telephones," Olivia replied, staring at the table of wired phones. "They look outdated, but landlines are sort of more reliable still," she explained and picked up her phone and held it to her ear. There was a dial tone. "Yes, it works!" she exclaimed and quickly dialed her mother's phone number, and there was a new tone. "I think it's working!" she whispered excitedly to Floramon who smiled.

"Hello," spoke a cool voice. "I'm am sorry to inform you that the digimon you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again never!" and then the voice was gone, leaving a very confused Olivia.

"What?" she said, looking at the phone. "But I don't understand."

"What happened?" Floramon asked.

Olivia shrugged and hung up the phone. "I don't know," she answered. She picked up the phone and this time dialed her father's number. She waited a few seconds and then -

"Didn't you hear me the first time!" hissed the cool voice in anger. "They're unavailable. Never call back!"

"Alright!" Olivia cried. "You don't have to be rude!" she replied and slammed the phone down. "Jerk!"

"What's going on?" Floramon asked.

"I don't think we're going to get through through the phones," Olivia told Floramon as she slid to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "I just want to talk to my parents."

"Oh no," Floramon said, moving closer to Olivia. "Please don't cry, Olivia. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"How?" Olivia sniffed. "I'm so scared. I have a very bad feeling something bad's going to happen to me."

"No, Olivia," Floramon said defiantly, touching Olivia's shoulders. Olivia looked up at the plant digimon. "No," she repeated. "Because I'm not going to let that happen. Because I'm going to protect you. I'm going to protect you, Olivia. Okay?" Olivia sniffed and nodded. She then surprised Floramon with a hug.

Meanwhile, Cas and Hawkmon were walking through a new aisle of books. He was staring at the books. They were different color and sizes, mostly hardbacks, but none of them had any titles. It was strange.

"Have you ever been here, Hawkmon?" Cas suddenly asked, glancing down at his partner.

Hawkmon shook his head. "Actually, no I haven't," he answered. "I haven't really been far anywhere. I just hatched remember."

"Right," Cas said, turning at an aisle but then stopped in his tracks, barely feeling Hawkmon bump into him. A smile was forming on his face.

"Why are we stopping?" Hawkmon asked as he walked around Cas and saw a desk, and on top of that desk was a desktop computer. "A computer."

"Correct!" Cas said, running up to it, "And possibly, a way back home!" He sat at the chair and soon began typing away at the computer with Hawkmon at his side.

Meanwhile, Liam and Agumon happened to find the back of the building and walking along the wall, not seeing anything that interesting.

Liam looked down at his partner. "Agumon?" he called. Agumon curiously looked up. "Can you digi-volve again?"

Agumon looked thoughtful. "I think so," he answered with a nod.

"Interesting," Liam said, but then suddenly he stopped when he came across a door. "It's a door. Wonder where it goes." Liam opened the door, surprised to see some stairs.

"Stairs," Agumon said. "Where do they go?"

"Up," Liam obviously stated, and then began up the steps. "Come on, let's check it out."

"What about the others?" Agumon asked from the door. "Weren't we supposde to find them if we find something interesting?"

"Only if these stairs lead to something interesting," Liam replied, continuing up the stairs. Agumon dubitally looked back into the library. "Come on, Agumon!" Agumon turned and followed up the stairs after Liam.

Suddenly, Liam came across a hatch. He unlocked the hatch and pushed it opened. Liam and Agumon were bathed in sunlight and a cool breeze. The two went up and it was revealed that they were on the roof of the building. Liam smiled as he walk atop the roof and towards the edge.

"This is neat," he said, and looked down into the forest. "Here we are, Agumon," Liam said, looking out. "Stuck in this digital world, but you know what?"

"What?" Agumon asked.

"This may not be such a bad thing," Liam told, and looked down at Agumon. "'Cause I'm going to think of this as an Adventure; A Digimon Adventure."

"I like that," Agumon replied with a smile. "I've never really been on an Adventure."

"Well, Agumon, we can go on this adventure together," Liam said to Agumon, holding out his hand. Agumon smiled and shook his hand when something caught his eye.

"What's that?" Agumon blurted, running to the edge of the roof and looking down into the forest.

"What is what?" Liam asked following, and trying to see what Agumon was seeing, and then he saw it, or them. There were two figures walking up to the building. As the figures became closer, Liam and Agumon recognized them as Noah and Kotemon.

"Isn't that other guy that left us alone?" Agumon asked.

"It is," Liam answered with a nod and then snorted. "Huh, interesting how he ends up here where we all already are." Liam and Agumon leaned on the edge of the roof and watched.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"What do you think's in there?" Kotemon asked as he and Noah approached the red bricked building.

"Hopefully an information station to tell me what I don't know about this place," Noah answered, strolling up to the entrance of the building. But right as Noah reached for the door, there was a loud exhaling sniff. Noah froze and looked down at Kotemon who shrugged.

"Wasn't me," he stated. Slowly, Noah and Kotemon turned around and stared wide-eyed at the digimon that was standing a few feet away. It was large, and it was curious how it had followed them so quietly. But that was only part of the problem. The second part was that it was Tuskmon who looked angry, so angry that he turned black.

"Uh, Kotemon?" Noah began as his heart began to race. "Is that the same Tuskmon from earlier?"

"I don't think so," Kotemon replied, "This one is black and the last one we encountered was green."

"Maybe we should go inside," Noah suggested.

"Good idea - "

"Horn Buster!" TUskmon shouted releasing black energy towards the duo.

"Get down!" shouted a voice, and both Noah and Kotemon were tackled from behind and down to the ground. The beam of energy missed them and struck the front doors, blasting them into pieces, hopefully alerting the others. "We're even."

As the dust cleared, Noah and Kotemon peered up at their saviors and saw Agumon and Liam hovering above them. The four of them stood to their feet and faced Tuskmon. "Doesn't look like the one from before," Liam spoke.

"Yeah, I think we figured that out," Noah sarcastically replied while brushing himself off.

"Right," Liam said, taking a step forward. "Alright Agumon, let's show this guy what happens to digimon when they attack our friends!" Noah's eyes snapped towards Liam.

Agumon nodded. "Alright," he said and ran towards Tuskmon. "Spirit fire!" he shouted, spewing a blast of fire towards Tuskmon, striking him in the head.

Noah clenched his fists. "Go get 'em, Kotemon!" he said. Kotemon looked up at Noah and nodded. He growled and ran forward.

"Hothead Strike!" He shouted, jumping up and pulling out his bamboo sword which caught fire. He took it and strucK Tuskmon in the head in a downward fashion. The New Tuskmon seemed unfazed by the attacks and looked even more mad before. He sung his claw hitting both Agumon and Kotemon, knocking them both into a tree.

"Kotemon!" Noah shouted.

"Agumon!" Liam yelled.

"What's going on?" someone shouted. The two boys turned around to see Olivia and Floramon had run out to see what all the commotion was all about. Olivia saw the black Tuskmon and began to cower in fear. "Oh no," she whimpered. Floramon looked at her and then back at Tuskmon, looking defiant. She growled a little and then ran out. "Floramon!" Olivia shouted, trying to reach out for her, but it was too late. "Be careful!"

Floramon run up from behind Tuskmon as it was towering over Kotemon and Agumon, both who were just recovering from their hit from Tuskmon. Floramon then jumped up, throwing her arms forward, and shouted, "Rain of Pollen!" Allergy-inducing pollen shot from the flowers on both of her arms towards Tuskmon who inhaled it, and began to stagger and shake its head and his tail violently. His tail swung hard, slapping Floramon really hard, throwing her into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Floramon!" Olivia cried as she bagn to run towards her new friend, but before she could go anywhere, Noah and Liam both grabbed her arms.

"No!" Liam growled, "Don't go out there! It's too dangerous!"

"But she needs me!" Olivia cried, struggling against to the two boys.

"What are you gonna do?" Noah said, "You won't be able to do anything to help her!"

"But I can try!" Olivia cried, but stopped struggling when Floramon began to struggle to her feet. "Floramon!" she yelled.

Tuskmon suddenly turned his attention towards Floramon. He shot his Horn Buster towards her, but luckily she had jumped out of the way, but she was once again slapped by Tuskmon's tail.

"Floramon!" Olivia shouted suddenly stomped on Liam's foot, whcih caused him to let her go. She then turned and kneed Noah in the groin, causing him to let her go with a groan and fall to his knees. She then turned and ran towards Floramon.

"Ugh," Noah groaned. "Why me." He then face-planted into the ground.

"Floramon!" Olivia cried as she ran and knelt next to her hurt digimon. She picked her up in her arms. "Are you okay?" she asked just as Agumon and Agumon began to fight Tuskmon once more.

"Olivia," Floramon said. "You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

"I know," Olivia replied with a nod, "That's why we're leaving. Let the guys handle this."

Floramon shook her head. "No, I can't let them do it alone," she said, trying to get out of Olivia's arms. "I have to protect you. You're scared. I don't want you to be scared."

"With you," Olivia began, "I don't have to be." And suddenly, there was a beeping noise coming from Olivia's pocket which also began to glow. "What?" she murmured and pulled out her new light green device where the screen was glowing white light, and once the light touched Floramon, she was instantly energized. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I feel your energy, Olivia! I feel like I can do anything!"

"Great!" Olivia exclaimed. "Then what do you want to do?"

Floramon then stared hard at Tuskmon. "I want to take down that Tuskmon," she replied, looking defiant.

Olivia stood to her feet, also looking defiant. "Alright," she said, then lifted her iPhone. "Go for it!" she shouted, and suddenly, Floramon was engulfed in white light, and began to grow bigger.

 **"Floramon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!"**

And the light was absorbed into the new digimon, and where Floramon had stood, stood a new and better digimon. She was as big as Tuskmon and looked just as strong.

"Woah!" Liam exclaimed as he, Agumon, and Kotemon looked on in awe while Noah was looking from the ground. "She digi-volved again!"

"Told you we could," Agumon spoke.

"Take him down, Sunflowmon!" Olivia yelled.

Sunflowmon nodded, as she and Tuskmon stared one another down. " _Here we go_!" she said in an adult feminine voice and charged towards Tuskmon who ran towards her, and the two collided, claws on claws. Tuskmon shot his Horn Buster at SunFlowmon who ducked underneath the attack, and then lifted up Tuskmon into the air using the wind and her leaf-like wings. She then pushed him up and threw Tuskmon further into the air.

Suddenly, the pedals around Sunflowmon's face began to glow yellow. "Sunshine Beam!" she shouted and rays of sunshine energy shot out of her pedals and struck Tuskmon directly, sending in farther into the sky and somewhere far away.

Everyone watched in awe as Sunflowmon floated back towards them, and once she hit the ground, she suddenly reverted back into a tuckered out Floramon.

"Floramon!" Olivia cried out as she ran over to her digimon partner and hugged her tightly.

"Olivia," Floramon groaned. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry," Olivia said as she released her partner. "That was amazing! Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired," Floramon answered as Noah, Liam, and their digimon made their way over to the girls.

"Floramon, that was amazing!" Agumon exclaimed, patting Floramon on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you did great," Noah added with a smile, and turned towards Agumon. "I can't wait to see what you turn into!"

"Yeah me too!" Agumon agreed.

"Hey, what's going on?" The group turned to see that Cas and Hawkmon had finally made their appearance.

"Cas!" Liam called out. "Way to show up after all the action is over!"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked as he and Hawkmon walked over to them. "Are you the guys that was making all the ruckus out here?"

"Yeah, Tuskmon reappeared," Agumon told and recounted the whole story of what just happened to Cas.

"Interesting," Cas said when the tale was over as he rubbed his chin, and glanced at Hawkmon. "But I think I just found something just as interesting as your guyses little battle."

"What is it?" Olivia asked,

"Well, let's go back inside," Cas said as he turned back towards the Library. The others began to follow, but when Liam turned to look back, he saw that Noah and Kotemon hadn't yet moved. Liam made his way over towards the duo. "Hey man," he said as he approached them. Noah and Kotemon looked towards Liam. "You know," Liam began, "We all have a better chance of survival if we all stick together. Think about it." Liam then turned and ran back towards the Libarary.

Noah and Kotemon glanced at one another. "I go where you go," Kotemon said to Noah who nodded. The young man turned and began to walk towards the way Liam had run to, already making the decision. Kotemon followed after him with a smile on his face.


	4. Everyone Needs Help

**Chapter 3: Everyone Needs Help**

"Well, things certainly turned out horrible, and we've had nothing but bad luck on our hands. First we're all transported to another world, and then a mean Digimon named Tuskmon appeared, but our digimon took care of him. But there was some luck when we all found a building full of books and phones. But those didn't do any good as the phones gave the wrong response to what we were really hoping for, and as for the books, well, they were all blank and empty. Anyways, I was scared of this world, but as I cried, Floramon promised me she would protect me. And after a while, Tuskmon had reappeared, but it was Black this time. Well, Floramon, Kotemon, and Agumon tried to fight him off, but he seemed stronger this time. When all seemed lost and scary, Floramon digi-volved again into Sunflowmon. She was strong and she took Tuskmon down! She was great!" – **Olivia Pond.**

Noah and Kotemon entered the library, and once they were inside, he heard familiar voices. "So what is it that you want to show us, Cas?" asked the voice of Liam. Noah and Kotemon followed the voices through the aisles of books.

"I found a computer here," Cas spoke, "And I've been trying to hack through it, and maybe I could find our way back home through it. Maybe go back the way we came?"

"Yeah and did you figure it out?" Olivia hurriedly asked.

"No, I didn't," Cas answered, and then Noah and Kotemon turned a corner and found the group huddled around a computer, with Cas sitting in front of it. The two made their way over and Noah got a closer look at the computer screen. It was black with white lines of unfamiliar coding.

"Glad to see you joined us," Liam said without looking at Noah and Kotemon. He turned and smirked at them, giving them a wink.

"What's going on?" Noah asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Cas found something," Olivia said, pointing to the screen.

"What did he figure out?" Kotemon asked.

"Well, as I was trying to say," Cas said, turning towards the computer. "I wasn't able to figure out a way back home, but I was able to figure a way to update our iPhones, and not just that. I was able to find out a map of the world, but there's a problem."

"What's that?" Liam asked, his brow furrowing.

"The map is unmarked," Cas answered, pressing a certain button on the keyboard, and in an instant, a map of the digital world appeared. "This is the digital world, but as you can see, there are no identifying marks, and there's no way to tell exactly where we are. No names or villages or cities or whatever. We're lost no matter what."

"Well that's not much of a big help," Olivia said, plopping onto the ground.

"Could there be any way to find out where we are on this map?" Liam asked, staring intently at the map.

Cas shrugged. "I'm not sure," he responded. "Maybe I can - "

"Sorry to interrupt," Noah spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to him. "You said you could update our phones. What's that all about?"

"Right," Cas said, turning towards the computer. "I'm not sure what I did, or if this just popped up on it's own. It was a message. It just asked me if I wanted to update our digi-vices."

"Digi-vices?" Liam repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what the message called our phones," Cas answered as he hit a button and the message popped up with yes or no buttons. "So, there it is, and you do remember what happened the last time a message appeared to us and hit yes, right?"

"Yes, I do," Liam replied with a nod. "And maybe it will send us home?"

"Seems unlikely," Cas spoke, "So, should I say yes?"

"Well?" Liam began, looking at Noah who nodded. He glanced at Olivia who nodded as well. "Alright, go for it." Cas nodded and hit the Y button, activating the yes. Suddenly, many lines of unfamiliar code began to run through the screen of the computer in a speeding fashion. The group watched in silence, and once the lines stopped and disappeared, the four digi-vices all buzzed at once.

"Woah," Liam breathed out as the four teens pulled out their digi-vices and began to examined why the had buzzed.

"Woah, check it out," Olivia said, "We've got apps!"

"Interesting," Cas said as the teen and their digimon began to examine their digi-vices.

The first icon they came across was blue with the letters D-W in the center and the word Map underneath the icon; the second icon was black with tiny white numbers and letters in lines with the words Digi-Info underneath it; and the third icon was green with a white thought bubble, and with the word Messages underneath it.

Cas pressed the map app which opened up to show an above view of where he, Olivia, Noah, Liam and the digimon were standing. There were four overlapping dots, which indicated that they were the four teens. That wasn't just it. It was showing where they were on the map, which was what they were looking for, but it was the whole map of the world, just the areas the had been. And right where they were, was a title, and it said, _The Common Digital Library._

"Wow, this will be very helpful for us," Liam commented about the map. "It even works as a compass; oh, but it only shows the areas we've been through."

"It's good enough for now," Cas said.

Noah pressed the Digi-info icon. A list of digimon names appeared, but only the names of the digimon that Noah and his new companions had seen. "This Digi-info app shows a list of the digimon we've seen," he said to the others. "But only the onese we've been around," he added, scrolling down a list of the four teens' digimon and Tuskmon. He clicked on Tuskmon and it gave some information on that digimon. "It gives us the information on the digimon we've encountered."

"This is amazing," Olivia commented as she examined her device. "And this will be very helpful, especially if we get separated. There's this message app. We can message one another."

"Well, these will certainly help us out," Liam said, looking at the map app when he noticed something near the area of the library. There was a small blue spot on the edge, and Liam was assuming it was water. "I think there's water, here, towards the west of the library," he spoke up. "It'd be nice to get something to drink." Liam looked at the others. "Maybe hunt for some fish."

"I like that idea!" Olivia spoke up, standing up. "I've never been fishing before! And since we're stuck here, might as well have a little fun."

"It doesn't look too far away," Liam said, and then pocketed his digi-vice. "Let's check it out."

"You guys go on ahead," Cas spoke, turning towards the others. "I'm gonna stay and see what else I can find out here on the computer or in this library."

Liam nodded, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "Alright, sounds like a plan," he said, "You'll be alright by yourself, though, right?"

Cas nodded, "Of course," he replied, and pointed at Hawkmon with his thumb. "I've got Hawkmon here to keep me company." Hawkmon nodded.

"Alright," Liam said with a nod of his own. "We'll be back in a few hours or so." Cas nodded as he turned back towards the computer. Liam turned towards the others. "Alright, let's go." Before he had finished that statement, Noah and Kotemon had already began to walk out.

Olivia and Liam watched them. "He's not very sociable is he," Olivia said. Liam responded with a shrug and the two teens and their digimon partners began to follow after the older boy.

About a few minutes later, the group had exited the library and were walking through the forest, westward, towards the water. It didn't take about fifteen minutes and they had come across a large lake of some kind. The sun was setting as the group reached the bank of the water. The water was crystal clear and fish could be seen swimming through it.

As Noah had been leading them, he was the one who was watching with his map on his digi-vice, and he was surprised that once they reached the lake, a title or the name of the lake had popped up. "Apparently," Noah started. "We have reached Data Lake," he informed the others.

"It's beautiful," Olivia breathed out in awe. "The water's petty clear. Do you think it's safe to drink?"

Liam kneeled down, cupping his hands, dipping them in the lake water, and then drank some water from his hands. Swallowing the water, he looked up at the others with a small smile. "That's the freshest water I've ever tasted," he said.

"That answer your question?" Noah said, and then looked into a lake seeing the fish swim by. "So you guys want to fish. Then let's fish."

"Sounds great," Liam said, standing to his feet and turning towards Agumon. "Hey Agumon, how bout I show you how to fish?"

"I got a better idea," Agumon replied, "How about I show you how to fish?" Liam snorted. "Hey, the don't call be the Fish Catcher for nothing!"

"Sure," Liam said with a laugh. "Come on, let's find some sticks and stuff," he added and began walking towards the trees. Agumon followed after him

"Wait!" Olivia called, and began to run after them, but after a couple of feet, she tripped and fell towards the ground.

Noah snorted. "Watch where you're going there, Queen Clumsy," he spoke and walked past her.

Olivia blushed but glared at the older boy. She grumbled as she stood to her feet. "Are you okay, Olivia?" Floramon asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Olivia replied with a sigh as she begun to follow the boys.

Half an hour later, The group had found some branches and strings made of thin vines and were sitting along the bank, vines in the water, with a small campfire behind them, courtesy of Agumon. They were using their left over fruit as bait and hoped it would wok and catch the fishes' attention.

"Are you sure these fish will like this fruit?" Kotemon asked as he tied a piece of fruit to the vine string, and then tossed it into the lake.

"Positive," Agumon answered with his own pole in the lake. "What fish wouldn't like some good ole fashion fruit!"

"A normal one," Noah replied dryly, tossing his string into the lake. Liam was the only one standing with his pole in hands and string far into the lake, while Olivia and Floramon were some feet away fishing by themselves.

"Does anyone know how to exactly cook a fish?" Olivia asked, pulling on her line and looking towards the boys.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard," Agumon replied, and then his line was tugged into the water. "Hey, I think I got one!" he said excitedly and tugged on his pole which tugged back. "I think it's a big one!"

"Come on Agumon, let me help!" Liam said, grabbing onto Agumon's fishing pole and both tugged it upwards. "Whoa, this is one heavy fish!" And then with all their might, Liam and Agumon pulled the pole out of the water and were all surprised to see they had pulled out a stranger digimon out of the water and onto the bank. It was seal-like with blue and white fur, and an orange Mohawk. The digimon flew up and fell right on top of Agumon.

"Woah!" Liam said, jumping back. "Who are you!?" Suddenly, his digi-vice buzzed. He pulled it out and there was his information on the new digimon. "Gomamon?"

The new digimon jumped up and off of a dazed Agumon, smiling, "That's my name! Don't wear it out!" he said excitedly. "Who are you guys? You don't look like any Digimon i've ever come across."

"We're not exactly digimon," Olivia spoke as they had all gathered around. "We're humans."

"Humans!" Gomamon repeated. "So the legends are true!"

"Legends? What legends?" Noah impatiently asked, suddenly very interested. Liam was interested himself. Agumon suddenly stood up glaring at the seal-like digimon.

"Legends of human coming to our world," Gomamon said as his face lightened up when he saw a pile of fruit. "Ah!" he ran over to the pile and began to stuff his face.

"Hey, that's ours!" Agumon growled, and ran over and tried to pull Gomamon away from the fruit.

"What more can you tell us about this legend?" Liam asked, kneeling down. Gomamon eating the fruit and looked up at the teens.

He shrugged. "I don't know a lot," he answered, "Just that humans would appear in our world, to determine our world's destiny."

Liam snorted, standing to his feet. "I don't think we're the humans of this legend of yours," he said, "Besides, there's no such thing as destiny."

Gomamon hopped out of Agumon's grip, walked up to Liam, and examined him. "Destiny is no matter of chance, kid. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped," Gomamon finished. Liam stared down back at Gomamon, something in his eyes.

Noah and Olivia shared a strange glance. "Okay, that wasn't at all cryptic," Noah said, "I'm going back to fishing. Come on, Kotemon." Kotemon nodded and followed Noah a ways down the bank to continue fishing. Olivia and Floramon continued to do the same. After a few moments of silence, Gomamon went back to the fruit while Agumon too went back to fishing. Liam did to as well, those strange words of wisdom on his mind.

Half an hour later, Liam fished out his fifth fish. Agumon had a couple; Kotemon and Noah had a couple as well as Floramon. Olivia was the only one who had yet to catch one.

"Yes!" Agumon celebrated as he fished out his third fish. "I am getting pretty good at this!"

"Noah," Kotemon said, pulling on his pole.

"Yeah?" Noah said, looking at his new friend.

"Do you believe in destiny?" The digimon asked.

"Maybe," Noah answered with a shrug. "What do you believe in?"

"Well, all digimon believe in destiny," Kotemon began, "And I do too. I think we are all meant to do something in our lives, whether its big or small, and no matter what, it all will make a difference in not just their lives, but in the world too."

"Nice interpretation," Noah said, turning back towards the lake.

"I mean, come on, Noah," Kotemon continued, "You were sent here, and we were waiting for you. We may not know the answers yet, but I believe it will be revealed to us in time, becuase it's our destiny. What do you believe about it?"

Noah shrugged. "I think...," He began, "A person does what they can, until their destiny is revealed to them."

Kotemon nodded. "Why did you decide to join the others?" he suddenly asked.

"Well, together we could probably last longer," Noah began, pulling on his fishing pole. "And what if we were still separated and one of us found a way home. I don't think I could just leave them here in this world."

"So you do care!"

Noah chuckled at Kotemon's enthusiasm. "It's not a matter of caring Kotemon," he replied as Kotemon sagged his shoulders a bit. "It's a matter of doing what's right."

"So the right thing to do is to stick together so you could work together to find a way home?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Noah answered.

"Do you even care about these guys at all?" Kotemon asked.

"I don't even know them, Kotemon," Noah began to answer. "They're not my friends, so why should I care about their well being inside the digital world. I'm sure they can take care of themselves. I thought Olivia would be weight to be dragged around, but look what she accomplished earlier today. She went against that Tuskmon with Floramon by her side. She doesn't need any help, neither do Liam or Cas, and neither do I. I don't need anyone's help."

There was a splash into the water. Noah noticed it was Kotemon who threw his pole into the lake. "Alright fine," he said. "If you don't need anyone's help, then maybe you should just go out on your own!" he finished with a shout and ran off.

Noah looked back incredulously having not a clue at what had just happened. He turned to see the others curiously staring at him or at Kotemon who was running away. "Did I say something wrong?" he said. The rest of the group had no clue what was said in between to two and answered him with a shrug.

"Maybe I have an idea," Gomamon said, his head popping out of the water in front of Noah.

"What's that?" Noah said dryly.

"Well, I couldn't help but hear your guyses interesting conversation," Gomamon began. "And you said you didn't need anyone's help, am I right?" Noah nodded. "Kotemon understood that as that not only did you need your new companions' help, but you wouldn't need his as well."

Noah stared back, a little confused. "But," but he didn't have anything to say. He didn't know what to say, but did he really mean that he didn't need anyone's help. Noah was a proud person. He knew that. He never really asked for any help of any kind. And in this world, a lot of bad things could happen that could hurt him mentally and physically. He wasn't scared. On the contrary, he was terrified. He just didn't show it. Maybe this time, it was time to ask for some help.

"Come on, Agumon," Liam said standing up and grabbing all his fish and interrupting Noah's thoughts. "Let's cook these bad boys!" Agumon nodded, picking up his fishing and began to walk away with Liam towards their campfire. Noah grabbed his and Kotemon's fish and began to follow Liam and Agumon.

Olivia watched solemnly as the others left. She had yet to catch one fish, and it was all she wanted at the moment. "You can go without me, Floramon," Olivia said sadly, leaning on her hand.

"Are you sure?" Floramon asked. Olivia nodded. "Okay," the plant digimon said, standing to her feet and grabbing her fish, and then ran after the others.

Olivia moved her eyes to the lake and sighed, waiting impatiently. Suddenly, her line tugged, causing the seventeen year old to straighten up in eagerness. "I got one," she whispered to herself. The line tugged again and Olivia tugged back as hard as she could and pulled the line out of the water. Her eyes shined in happiness and triumph as a fish hung to the end of her line. "I got one!" She said excitedly. "I have to show Floramon!"

Olivia jumped up to her feet, holding tightly onto her fish and began running to the others. She was so excited that she had accomplished something without messing up, and she had to show Floramon and rub it in boys' faces. She was a few feet away when she saw the others around a campfire; the fish was lined up next to the fire one a leaf, still uncooked. Liam and Noah were making something to hold the fish under the fire, but it all happened like it was in slow motion. As Olivia approached closer, something quickly and subtly reached out of the water. It was black and looked like a tentacle of some kind. It reached out in front of Olivia's feet tripping her. She screeched. Everyone's heads turned towards Olivia who flew to the ground, sliding in the dirt, and covering the uncooked fish in dirt. No one saw the black tentacle slide back into the water.

Once the dirt cleared, Olivia stood up; the whole front side of her body was covered in dirt. Afraid, she looked up at the dirt covered fish and then reluctantly looked at the others. Liam and Agumon were both surprised and both were covered in dirt since they had been closest to Olivia and the fish. Floramon looked bummed out that the fish had become dirty, but Noah, he looked furious.

"Are you kidding me!?" He shouted with his hands clenched to shaking fists.

Olivia bowed her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "It was an accident. I tripped over something."

"Over what?!" Noah screeched, holding out his hand towards the ground. Olivia and the others looked behind her, seeing nothing but flat ground. She could have sworn she tripped over something that time.

"I really did trip over something," Olivia began to say tuning towards the others. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course you didn't!" Noah roared, crossing his arms. "It happened because you're clumsy and you can't do anything right at all!"

Cas and Hawkmon suddenly appeared out of nowhere, their eyes full of wonder. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at the Digimon's bummed out looks to Liam's surprised look, to a dirt covered Olivia, and lastly at a furious Noah.

"This _incompetent_ girl here spoiled all of the fish that we had caught," Noah angrily answered, pointing at Olivia who bowed her head in shame. "Now that I'm thinking about this, what is it do you bring to our group, Olivia? Cas over there brings in the intelligence. Liam over there is our skeptical and idiot leader."

"Hey!" Liam protested.

"And Me?" Noah continued, "I'm pretty sure I bring the muscle. But could you possibly bring to our lost little group? Huh?" Olivia opened her mouth to answer, but wasn't given the chance. "Nothing," Noah answered for her. "You do nothing except trip over invisible objects. You do nothing, you are nothing, and you're downright useless!" Olivia's eyes brimmed with tears, and without a word, she turned and ran off. Floramon ran after her.

"What the hell is your problem, dude?" Liam growled, standing up and turning to face Noah. "What do you mean she's downright useless, or did you forget that she and Floramon were the first ones to digi-volve. Why? Because Olivia was scared for Floramon and she wanted to help her. And she did. She ran out without giving it a second thought!"

Noah was breathing heavily, the feeling of regret entering his body. He opened his mouth, "I...I didn't mean...I was just angry about..."

"We know what you're angry about," Liam said, "But it was an accident and accidents happen. Doesn't give you the reason to be a savage beast." Noah didn't say anything else but instead began walking away in the opposite direction Olivia had run to.

After a few moments of silence, Liam sighed and sat down on the ground with his legs crossed. Agumon turned to Liam. "What about these fish? Do we throw them away?" he asked.

"Really, it's just dirt," Liam simply said, watching the retreating form of Noah, glaring at the back of his head. "We can clean them in the lake and then continue to cook them." He turned and grabbed a couple of fish and began to wash them in the lake. Cas and Hawkmon shared a glance and the two and Agumon began to follow suit and helped clean the fish. Minutes later, all four were cooking the now clean fish and were finished ten minutes later.

And it was in that ten minutes that Noah and Kotemon had returned. They weren't sitting next to one another. Kotemon was sitting next to Agumon while Noah was sitting on the bank, holding onto an uneaten fish, staring out into the lake. Olivia and Floramon had yet to return.

Cas stood and grabbed a couple of fish. "I'll take this to Olivia and Floramon," he said,and as he stood up, someone spoke.

"I'll take it to her," Noah spoke, suddenly standing on his feet and behind Cas who turned towards him. Cas glanced worriedly over at Liam who shrugged and nodded. Cas handed the fish over to Noah who accepted them and began to walk but then stopped.

"If I'm not back in an fifteen minutes," he began glancing at the others who were looking back except Kotemon. "You might want to send a search party." He then continued to walk and look for Olivia and Floramon.

Noah sighed when he found Olivia and Floramon a couple minutes later sitting on the edge of the lake. Both were sitting with their legs up to their chests, and leaning their arms on their knees. The only difference between them was that Olivia had tears in her eyes and Floramon didn't. Everything Noah had said to her was still fresh in her mind, and she couldn't help but think it was true. In this unique situation they were in, how did she fit in? Liam was meant to lead them home and Cas was to figure it out. Noah was the oldest, tough and strong. What did she bring to the table?

 _Am I useless?_ Olivia thought to herself as she stared out into the lake.

Noah stopped a few feet away and stood their awkwardly, not sure how to approach the sad girl.

"Hi, Noah," Floramon spoke, turning to look at the oldest teen and surprising the two teens. Olivia turned her teary eyes towards an awkward Noah and glared at him.

"Hey, Floramon, Olivia," Noah nervously greeted and then held up the fish. "I brought you guys something to eat."

Olivia straightened out and wiped away her tears. "I'm not very hungry," she expressed with a sniffle.

"Um, well you should eat," Noah replied, walking closer and holding out the fish. "We're gonna need you tomorrow and we wouldn't want you or Floramon tired and worn out.

"Oh, so now you care," Olivia snapped, snatching the fish out of Noah's hands.

"Olivia - "

"Save your apology," Olivia interrupted, bowing her head. "You were right. I am useless. I don't even belong here."

Noah sighed, really feeling horrible about his words towards her. He leaned in and sat next to her. "That's not true, Olivia," he said. Olivia looked up at him. "I was wrong. Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was an idiot. You're strong. Today against that Tuskmon, proved it. You went up against a twenty foot dinosaur without a second thought just to help your new friend. You have a big heart. You do belong in this group, and you were put here for a reason."

"Why do I belong here?" Olivia quietly asked.

"Because of your big heart," Noah answered, turning towards Olivia. "You're our heart. I have a feeling you will help us beat as one and work together to find our way home."

"Why are you suddenly being nice?" Olivia abruptly asked, surprising Noah. "Aren't you supposed to be some troublemaker and have everyone afraid of you."

"That's what you people see me as," Noah answered. "Doesn't mean I'm some actual jerk, well sometimes. It's just that no one has gotten close enough to get to know me."

"Why is that?" Olivia asked.

Noah shrugged. "No one just hasn't had the courage to try and attempt to be my friend, since they think I'm some kind of troublemaker or criminal," he answered.

"Oh, sorry," Olivia said.

"It's okay," Noah replied. "I expect we'll be here a while and since you all know each other, you might as well get to know the real me."

Olivia sniffed, but smiled. "Apology accepted."

Noah replied with a smile. "We should head back to camp," he said standing to his feet. Olivia nodded as she and Floramon stood to their feet as well. A few minutes later, Olivia, Floramon, and Noah had returned to the campfire. Liam, Agumon, and Kotemon were still there, but Liam was the only one awake.

"Where's Caspian and Hawkmon?" Olivia asked as she, Noah, and Floramon stopped a few feet away from Liam.

"He's back at the Library," Liam answered. "Still trying to work on the computer."

"Hopefully he'll figure something out," Noah spoke up, surprising Liam who was glancing between the two, figuring they had patched things up.

Olivia smiled up at Noah, but no one noticed the black tentacle slide out of the water, and slither towards the ground. Noah turned towards Olivia, but he was shocked when she was suddenly pulled down to the ground, screaming and alerting everyone.

"Olivia!" Noah shouted, grabbing onto Olivia's arms. He thought he would be able to easily pull her up, but it was harder then it looked as something was pulling her. And that's when he noticed the tentacle wrapped around Olivia's leg.

"The water!" Floramon shouted, also pulling onto Olivia. Everyone looked into the water where the tentacle was coming out of and saw the lake bubbling violently.

"What the hell is that?" Liam shouted.

He soon received his answer when a huge creature rose out of the lake. It was black, looking like some kind of giant squid. Just as his eyes lay upon the dark digimon, Liam's digi-vice vibrated in his pocket. He took it out to see a picture of the same digimon, but white, with a name and some information. He pointed up at the digimon. "That's a Gesomon," he told everyone. "He's a champion mollusk like digimon, known as the white demon of the sea, but he's black. Watch out for his Coral Crusher, it can be quite deadly."

"What are we going to do?" Noah asked as Olivia screaming in the air.

"Agumon!" Liam yelled. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Agumon agreed, "Let's go. Floramon!"

Floramon ran forward and jumped up. "Rain of Pollen!" Her pollen rushed towards Gesomon, but there was no effect and Floramon was slapped down by a tentacle.

Agumon and Kotemon then ran forward. "Pepper Breath - oomph!" Agumon was knocked down by a tentacle. Kotemon jumped up but he was grabbed by one of the tentacles.

"Kotemon!" Noah shouted, grabbing a rock and throwing it and striking the Gesomon into the head. He was suddenly knocked back violently and into a tree.

"Noah!" Kotemon and Olivia shouted together.

Liam ran over to Noah. "What do we do?" Noah groaned out and sitting up.

"Look, me, Agumon and Floramon are gonna distract this ugly squid," Liam told Noah. "You should go after Olivia - " There was a scream. The two boys turned towards the action. Agumon and Floramon were fighting off a couple of tentacles, but both Kotemon and Olivia were thrown. Kotemon landed on the bank while Olivia was thrown farther into the lake. "Let's go!" Noah nodded and ran towards the lake, diving into it.

Liam ran forward. "Agumon!" he called. "You and the others should all attack together!"

Agumon nodded. "Alright guys, all at once!" he yelled. "Pepper Breath!"

"Rain of Pollen!"

"Hothead Strike!"

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon shouted appearing out of nowhere.

Liam tuned once he saw Hawkmon, seeing Cas standing a few feet from him. "Glad you could join us," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I saw you guys were having a bit of trouble," Cas spoke, "Thought you could use some help."

All four attacks struck Gesomon knocking him back a little just as Noah appeared above the water with Olivia in his arms, and the two swam towards the bank. "We're almost there," Noah breathed out.

"Noah!" Cas shouted.

"Olivia!" Liam shouted as he and Cas ran over towards the bank to help pull Olivia out of the water. But as Noah was pulling himself out of the water, he was suddenly grabbed around his leg. He shouted as he was pulled under the water. "Noah!"

"Noah!" Olivia cried as Cas and Liam held onto her.

Noah was pulled up and into the air as Gesomon growled in anger. "Ah!" he screamed.

"Noah!" Kotemon shouted as he ran and jumped up towards Gesomon. "Thunder Kote!" Kotemon's fist charged up with electricity and punched Gesomon, but it did little effect as he was then struck down by a tentacle.

"Kotemon, NO!" Noah shouted as the tentacle wrapped all around his body and squeezed tight.

"What do we do?" Olivia asked the other two boys who were lost at how to deal with a strong digimon. "Floramon, can you digi-volve?" she asked.

"I don't know," Floramon answered.

"Kotemon!" Noah suddenly shouted. Kotemon sat up. "I was wrong! I'm sorry! I do need help! I need your help! You're my friend, Kotemon, and I need you!" And then just like what happened with Olivia, it began with Noah. His pocket began to give off light where his digi-vice sat. Kotemon also began to glow.

"It's happening again!" Cas yelled as they all watched in awe.

 **Kotemon digi-volve to...Dinohyumon!**

And where Kotemon had stood was a new digimon called Dinohyumon. He was large and dragon-like carrying steel swords. He looked fierce and stared down the black Gesomon. "Let go of my friend," Dinohyumon spoke in a deep voice, raising his sword. He jumped up and slashed the tentacle holding Noah who had passed out due to lack of oxygen. Noah was released he began to fall, but before he hit the water, Dinohyumon caught him and returned him to the bank, laying him next to the others.

"Watch out!" Olivia shouted when she saw a few tentacles heading their way. Dinohyumon quickly turned with his sword and slashed them away.

Dinohyumon clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword. "Deadly Shade!" Gesomon growled, shooting black ink from his main tentacle arms. Dinohyumon used his sword to block and slash away the ink and then raised it high.

"Akinakes Sword!" He raised his sword which became surrounded in blue energy. Dinohyumon ran and jumped towards Gesomon while growling, striking the squid with his sword in a vertical motion. Gesomon screamed as he was sliced into bits of data, floating and disappearing into the sky.

Dinohyumon returned to the group who were watching over Noah who began to wake up. Noah opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he saw many blurry figures around him. Suddenly, his vision began to clear and his saw his companions and then someone unfamiliar, but he knew he had a feeling who it was. He slowly sat up.

"Noah," Dinohyumon said, kneeling next to his friend.

"Kotemon, or do you have a new name too," Noah said, speaking to the new digimon.

"Dinohyumon," Dinohyumon said a smile. "I was once Kotemon, but it was you who helped me digi-volve."

"I did?" Noah said with a confused look on his face.

Dinohyumon nodded. "Yes, you did," he said, "It was overcoming you're pride to ask for help and it was finally accepting our friendship. Our bond has strengthened." Suddenly, Dinohyumon was surrounded by white light and was reverted back into Kotemon. Noah smiled and held out his hand. Kotemon shook it with a smile of his own.

Olivia moved closed to Noah. "Thank you, Noah," she said to him. "You saved my life."

Noah shrugged. "You would've done the same for me," he replied, and he was surprised when Olivia hugged him.

Liam stood up next to Cas with a smirk. "Well, it looks like it's official," he began. "Noah is apart the group."

"What I'm most curious about," Cas began looking pensive. "Is what is it that helps our digimon digi-volve.

"Maybe it had something to do with what Dinohyumon was talking about," Liam suggested.

"Plus a factor of being in some trouble," Cas added, though he wasn't sure as he glanced over at Hawkmon. If it was a bond thing, then that was something he and Hawkmon needed to work on. They haven't really spoken a lot now that Cas was distracted with finding a way home. Maybe he needed to change that.

Cas looked over at Liam and Agumon who were suddenly discussing what Agumon would look like if he digi-volved; making growling noised and trying to make themselves look bigger.


	5. Bond of Friendship

**Chapter 4: The Bond of Friendship**

"I never in a million years expected to be teleported in another world full of monsters that evolve into bigger monsters. I was expecting things to go the way they do, but I was wrong this time, and I'm glad it's different for a change. Well, Day 1 of the new world has passed. I was going to go on my own, but Liam said we would have a better chance of survival if we stuck together. So I decided to stay together. Cas then found a way to update our digi-vices, which is what our iPhones are called, and we were given three apps. A message app, a map, and a digi-info app. They will most definitely come in handy. But it wasn't all fun in games when I yelled at Olivia. I did feel bad and apologized, but that's when a black Gesomon appeared out of the lake! Our digimon fought hard, but it wasn't enough. But suddenly I was attacked, and I finally need some help. Kotemon came in and digi-volve into Dinohyumon and took out this Gesomon. This place has a lot of action and adventure, and I'm beginning to like this place; way better than home so far. Ha!" – **Noah Link**

It was night, but the green full moon lit the sky. On a trail, two dark digimon dragged another tired and beaten digimon by its arms. They followed the trail which led them to a large and mysterious looking black castle. The two dark digimon dragged in the light digimon, taking him inside the castle and into a large throne-like room, which was dark, covered in shadows.

The two dark digimon, looking like apes, dropped the light digimon to the ground, in front of a couple of thrones. The beaten digimon looked like a human and a wolf, wearing silver armor and a blue and white striped scarf.

"I see that you have made it, Lobomon," said the Dark King.

"I didn't really have a choice, did I," Lobomon groaned out, struggling to sit up, and glanced to the side as he sensed there was another familiar digimon in the room that wasn't the King, Queen, or the digimon that had dragged him inside the castle.

"No, of course you don't," the Dark King replied. "With me, no one ever does."

"What do you want of me?!" Lobomon growled, struggling to his feet.

"You are going to be my assassin, Lobomon," The King answered. "You are going to take out the digi-destined before they can get any stronger."

"I will not! I will do nothing of the sort!" Lobomon replied angrily. "I'd rather die than take out the chosen ones who will bring you down! What do you hope to accomplish? You were once a great angel of tremendous power to help keep peace. What made you like this?"

"Power!" the Dark King shouted. "Power in your wildest dreams, like you've never seen before. Unlimited power! I was weak minded as an Angel of light and the Darkness showed me my truth path; to rule all the Digimon of the land using fear and the power of the darkness!"

"You don't rule all if you still answer to the darkness," Lobomon said smugly.

"I am the Dark King of the Digital World!" the Dark King shouted. "I answer to no one. We answer to no one. We command the shadow army, and fight, recruit, or destroy the rebellious digimon who don't do as I say! And you are an insurgent, and you will destroy the digi-destined!"

"No! I will never do it!" Lobomon protested, taking a step forward, but his arms were grabbed and he was kicked to his knees.

"Well, like i said, Lobomon. You don't have any choice in this matter!" The Dark King said heatedly. Lobomon glared at the thrones then noticed a large black claw emerge from the shadows. It pointed and a black sphere appeared on the tip of his finger. Lobomon stared at the black sphere in fear. And then, the sphere was released and it zoomed towards Lobomon. The black sphere hit Lobomon squarely in the chest, and he screamed in pain as the sphere made its way inside Lobomon. He fell to his hands and knees, and growled in pained, and then started changing color, to the dark colors of black and gray. The Dark King and Queen laughed evilly. "Arise, my Shadow Lobomon," The King commanded.

Lobomon slowly stood back to his feet. He was now a black Lobomon with glowing red eyes. "I have made you even stronger than before, my Shadow Warrior," The King said. Lobomon nodded numbly. "Now, take these Apemon, find the young digi-destined, and destroy them!"

Lobomon nodded and took a knee. "Yes, my King," he said. Lobomon turned and left taking the two black Apemon with him.

"Duskmon!" The Dark King shouted once Lobomon was gone.

From the shadows, another digimon appeared, one called Duskmon. He walked in front of the thrones, facing the King and Queen. "Yes, my King," he said, bowing.

"I have a quest for you," the Dark King said.

"Whatever it is, My King, i will serve you with honor and loyalty," Duskmon said loyally with a salute.

"Good. I want you to start searching for these items that will help the digi-destined on their path. I am not sure what the actually look like, but I'm sure whatever they are, you can find them, correct?" The dark King asked.

"Where do I start?" Duskmon asked bowing down.

"Start with the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western Ancient Temples of the Digital World," the Dark King ordered. "It was rumored that their protectors had once held onto these items and had them scattered them all around the digital world. It may not be true, but I know for sure that they have some information on these items we seek. It is mysterious how the darkness cannot enter those temples, but you are not corrupted by darkness are you? You came to us willingly." Duskmon nodded. "Great and you will do whatever it takes even if it means destroying the protectors?" Duskmon hesitated then glanced at the Dark King. "You will destroy the temple protectors if they need be, right, Duskmon?"

Duskmon bowed. "Yes sir, my King. I will do whatever it takes and I will find these items and bring them back to you."

"Good, now go!" The Dark King dismissed. Duskmon nodded turned and left the throne room. "These Digi-destined have defeated two of my soldiers and so easily. They have begun to figure out how to fight, and I fear that soon they will all be able to advance to the next level in few weeks' time." The Dark King said.

"Patience my King," Said the Dark Queen. "We have many strong Dark warriors to take out these young humans."

"Yes we do," The King replied. "But when and if the time comes, ha ha, I will send in our secret weapon. A special little project I've been working on. I am sure it will get the deed done, and soon, the digi-destined will be no more!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

That same night, everyone was helping Noah to his feet since he was a bit hurt from being squeezed by a tentacle. It was at that time that Agumon noticed something, or rather, someone missing. "Hey!" he called. "Where's Gomamon?" Everyone looked around seeing no sign of the seal-like digimon, until then, he fell out of a nearby tree.

"Hey!" Liam called out, "Where were you? We could've used a bit of help with that Gesomon, you know."

Gomamon straightened himself out. "Oh you guys were doing alright on your own," he replied. "Didn't need my help."

"A little help could of been useful," Olivia spoke, "Noah was almost killed."

"Ah, no he wasn't," Gomamon said with a wave of his paw. "I knew his partner was going to help out."

"It wasn't that you didn't want to help out was it," Cas began to say. "It was because you were afraid."

"What!?" Gomamon cried, but then laughed. "Afraid? I wasn't afraid. I was terrified!" he finished, shocking everyone around him.

"Why were you terrified?" Liam asked as he moved closer.

"Did you not see what was wrong with that Gesomon?!" Gomamon asked as if it was obvious. The group glanced at one another, clueless what Gomamon was getting at. "That Gesomon was infected."

"Infected with what?" Kotemon asked.

"With the darkness," Gomamon answered, his eyes wide with horror.

"Woah, woah, woah," Liam said, stepping out. "What's the darkness?"

Gomamon gulped. "It's a digital plague," he began to answer, "Created by the most evil digimon who claims to be the new king of our world."

"King?" Cas repeated, "I thought the world was run by the Council of Royal Knights."

"Well, they were," Gomamon began to say, but stopped and looked around. "I said too much. I musn't say anymore."

"Wait, what's going on here?" Olivia asked. "That wasn't the first black colored digimon we've encountered. It was the second."

"Then it's spreading," Gomamon whispered, looking up at the teens. "The darkness plague is spreading. I should go."

"Wait, wait," Liam said as Gomamon had tried to walk away. "What the hell is going on? What's this plague or whatever?"

Gomamon glanced around. "If you want to know what's going on," he began. "Go back to the library. There's a digimon there who will tell you everything. Tell him I sent you, alright?" Liam and the others nodded. "Alright, I'll see you all around!" he finished and then jumped into the lake disappearing.

"Now what," Olivia said.

"I guess we go back to the library," Noah said, sitting down with a wince.

"Yeah," Cas agreed with a nod. "Find this digimon Gomamon was talking about."

But it was Liam who was staring at the Digimon with their eyelids half closed. "Maybe we should get some rest, first," he spoke. "It's late."

"I could use a little rest," Noah said, rubbing his shoulder.

"So could the digimon," Olivia agreed with Floramon leaning on his shoulder.

"Alright, then," Cas began, "We'll get some rest in the library and then find this digimon in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Liam said, stretching out and yawning. The group stood to their feet and began to make their way back towards the Library. Within the hour, the four teens and their digimon were in the center of the library, trying to get some sleep. The center of the library was a small clearing with blue uncomfortable carpet. Everyone was lying down. All the the digimon were asleep. Liam was sleeping with his small soft snores. Olivia and Noah were as well, sleeping soundly, but it was Caspian who was still awake.

He had a lot on his mind and that lot was the digital world. Everything about it was so odd and interesting, and he wanted to learn everything he could about it, about the digimon, their way of life, and this darkness plague. More and more plagued his mind about these digital monsters, like their digi-volving process. So far, Floramon and Kotemon had digi-volved once more. Hawkmon and Agumon had yet to do so. And Cas was coming to a theory that to have your partner digi-volve, was to help them in need and it might have also to do with the bond between digimon and partner.

Cas glanced over at Hawkmon. They had a lengthy conversation when they had met, but other than that, he and Hawkmon had yet to have any other talks. Cas had been to busy working at the computer and he was ignoring his partner. Hawkmon didn't say anything about it. Why not? Did he have a quiet and shy personality? He was quite intelligent and he knew a few things about his world. But that's all he knew about Hawkmon. Maybe he needed to let someone else handle the compute work for once so he could make new friends for once.

"What's the matter?" spoke a whispery voice, shocking Cas from his thoughts. "Can't sleep?"

Cas began to glance all around him. "Who's there?" he asked aloud.

"Let's not worry about that," spoke the whispery voice. "But you, oh, you are a human being. New to this world! What an interesting outcome, don't you think?"

"How so?" Cas asked, slowly standing to his feet and looking around.

"Because you and your friends are the first to ever come to our world," the whispery voice said. "And I bet my digi-dollar that you have many many questions."

"I do," Cas said.

"And you want answers." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I do."

Suddenly, right behind Cas, the bookshelves began to open up. Cas snatched around in stunned silence to see the bookcases opening. "Step inside human," the voice said, "And I shall give you the answers you seek." Cas wanted to know it all, should he go and leave his friends behind? Trust this voice and take a risk? Or should he decline and stay with his friends. Cas glanced at his friends and decided. He turned and walked through the bookcases which closed up behind him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The next morning, everyone had woken up about the same time. Hawkmon stretched and yawned when he noticed that Cas was missing. "Hey, where's Cas?" he asked out.

Everyone began to glance around. "Maybe he's back at the computer," Liam suggested, putting on his shoes.

"Of course he is," Hawkmon said standing to his feet and began to leave to find his partner.

Olivia put her hair in a ponytail and sigh. "So, what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Maybe we should move on," Noah suggested, rubbing his shoulder. "Find another way to get home."

"But how exactly would we get home?" Liam asked. "Technically we are in another world, remember? Like a whole nother planet. We got here like we were beamed up on the Enterprise. And if you look around, there is not teleportation platform anywhere."

"We don't know that," Olivia said. "As I keep saying, we _are_ in another world, and there may just be a teleportation platform here somewhere and that may be our ticket out of this place." Noah and Liam stared at her in stunned silence. "What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't enjoy sci-fi movies."

Noah shook his it. "Doesn't matter," he started. "That stuffs just science fiction."

"Oh yeah, and digimon aren't?" Liam countered waving his hands and arms towards the digimon who were looking through a makeshift back of leaves for some fruit.

"He's got a point," Olivia said, pushing of the ground and to her feet. "So, we move on. Where do we go?"

Liam stood to his feet and stretched out. "We could go to a village," Agumon spoke up, walking over to Liam holding some green fruit. "There was the village we came from."

"You guys came from a village?" Noah asked.

"Of course," Kotemon answered, "We didn't just hatch out in the middle of nowhere."

"Where's this village?" Olivia asked. "And do they have showers?"

"It's due north," Floramon answered, "Maybe a day's journey. And they have bath houses."

"A bath will due," Olivia replied with a smile.

"Alright, I like that idea," Liam spoke, leaning against a bookcase. "Let's head there. This computer idea is starting to become a dead end. And since we're stuck here, might as well explore this new world."

Suddenly, Hawkmon came flying from out of the bookcases. "Cas is missing!" he cried, landing next to the group. "He's not at the computer and I looked around everywhere else, but i couldn't find him!"

"Alright, calm down," Liam spoke, "I'm sure he's just out somewhere or something. Needed a little alone time."

"Why?" Hawkmon asked.

Liam shrugged and open his mouth to answer, though he didn't know what to say. "Cas always has a lot on his mind," he began to say. "His mind is always one questions he doesn't have the answer to. For something he doesn't know a lot or anything about. Like this world."

"He could just talk to me," Hawkmon replied, bowing his head. Liam, Noah, and Olivia glanced at one another. "

"Alright, let's split up and look for him," Liam suggested with a sigh.

"Me and Kotemon will go outside and look for him," Noah said with a nod. Liam nodded back and watched as Noah and Kotemon left.

"Floramon and I will go check the roof," Olivia said, and began to leave with Floramon in tow.

"Come on, Hawkmon," Liam said to the bird digimon. "You, Agumon, and I will search through the library. Maybe you missed him." Hawkmon nodded, and the trio began to look around the large library. After a few minutes of no success, Liam glance down at Hawkmon, who looked bummed. "I'm sure he's alright," he said.

"I'm not worried about his well-being," Hawkmon replied. "I know he can take care of himself. He doesn't need me."

"That's not true!" Liam called out with a worried expression. "Your his friend."

"Am I?" Hawkmon asked. "We've only had one real conversation since we've been here. And He's ignored me the rest of the time."

"He just has a lot on his mind," Liam said, "I told you - "

"Yeah, he needs answers to his questions about our world," Hawkmon interrupted and finished. "He has a digimon partner with a lot of knowledge about this world. Why not just ask me and not just try and search through some computer." Hawkmon began to walk faster, ahead of Agumon and Liam.

"What's going on with, Cas?" Agumon asked Liam.

"He's just..." Liam began with a shrug. "When Cas get's something on his mind, He focuses on that and then ignores everything else, and that includes his friends. And if you think this is bad? You should see him during exam week."

"I hope he and Hawkmon reconnect," Agumon said, staring at the floor.

"I'm sure they will, Agumon," Liam replied with a small smile. "If I know Cas, he will come to his senses and make up for what he did. He doesn't like feeling guilty. So yea, I am pretty sure Cas will stop being a total idiot."

"Are you always optimistic?" Agumon asked.

Liam shrugged. "Sometimes."

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Noah and Kotemon were walking around the building of the library, and seeing no sign of Cas. "No sign of him out here," Noah said as the stopped back at the front steps of the library. "I hope he didn't get lost anywhere."

"What if he did?" Kotemon asked. "Wasn't there that map on your digi-vice that showed where you all are?"

"That's right!" Noah exclaimed, and reached into his pocket. "Good thinking, Kotemon!" Kotemon gave a thumbs up as Noah turned on his map app on his digi-vice. Once one, it showed all four dots; three inside the library, whilst one outside. "It shows that Cas is inside the library."

"Really?" Kotemon said, glancing at the digi-vice screen. "I though Hawkmon said he looked everywhere."

"Well, I wouldn't doubt him," Noah replied slowly, pocketing his digi-vice with a pensive expression as he looked into the forest. He could've sworn he had seen something in the trees. "Kotemon," he began quietly, "We are not alone..."

Kotemon looked up at Noah and then looked into the forest. He didn't see anyone, nor could he sense anyone, like he usually could. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Noah nodded, feeling his digi-vice vibrate in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out of his pocket and looked at his screen. A picture of a new digimon was on his screen. It was of a large yellow ape holding onto a large bone. Its name was Apemon. "There's is someone definitely hear," he whispered to Kotemon, showing his digi-vice. Kotemon nodded.

"Can't you also send messages?" Kotemon whispered back. Noah clenched his jaw, berating himself and the others for being such idiots and forgetting about their messaging. Suddenly, there was a twig snap. Kotemon snapped to his right, pulling out his kendo sword. "Hurry up and send the message. We might need Olivia and Floramon."

Noah nodded. "Got it," he whispered, pressing into the messaging app, but then -

"Mega Bone Stick!" Shouted a growling voice and out of the trees, a black bone came flying towards Noah.

"Look out!" Kotemon cried, tackling Noah to the ground, just as the bone struck the walls next to the entrance, crumbling some walls. Kotemon and Noah quickly jumped to their feet, and Noah quickly typed in a message that said:

 _Trouble outside! Need Floramon and Agumon! Cas is still somewhere inside the Library! Please Hurry!_

And he hit send. Once Noah looked up, he was shocked to see not one, but three digimon appear out of the trees. Two of the digimon were the Apemon, but they weren't yellow as they were supposed to be, they were black and red-eyed.

"Kotemon," Noah breathed, "They been infected by the dark plague."

Kotemon nodded. "I know."

And then Noah examined the third digimon. It was a bird like digimon with giant wings and two swords, and just like the other two, it was also black colored; infected by the darkness. Noah's digi-vice once more vibrated. He looked down to see this new digimon was named Buraimon.

"'Ello human," Buraimon spoke with a strange cockney accent. "Where're your friends?"

"I travel alone," Noah bravely answered, glaring down the digimon.

"Oh ho," Buraimon laughed, "Don' be taken the mickey, boy. I know you're friends are here."

Noah didn't answer or reply. "What do you want!?" Kotemon asked, gripping tightly onto his kendo sword.

"Oh we were sent here to capture all humans," Buraimon began to answer while looking directly at Noah, and then his eyes turned towards Kotemon. "And destroy their digimon they're with!" And then, both Apemon threw their bones towards the duo.

Kotemon raised his sword. "Hothead strike!" And he struck the bones, knocking them back towards the Apemon, who caught their bones. The two raised up their bones and got ready to throw them again.

"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon shouted, appearing from above, raining down some of her allergy induced polled which stunned the Apemon and Buraimon.

"Noah!" Olivia shouted from the entrance and running next to him.

"Olivia," Noah said, feeling relieved. "Where's Liam and Agumon?"

"They stayed behind to find Cas," Olivia answered, "But I think we can handle this if we can get our digimon to digi-volve again." Noah nodded in agreement.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Cas opened his eyes. He was staring at a white sat up and looked around, seeing her was in an entirely white room, but it wasn't empty. There were two bookcases, a comfortable looking chair, and then a large computer system, yet there was no one else there.

Cas stood up and walked up towards the computer, but once he reached it, the screen turned on automatically, revealing a video image. It was a computer lab of some kind, but with also a part of a kitchen and bedroom. And there at a coffee pot was a man in a navy vest and slacks with his sleeves rolled up on his forearms. To Cas, he looked strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I see that you're awake!" someone said from behind him. Cas jumped, turning around to see a blue imp-like digimon. The man's attention was also caught as he moved closer to the screen. Cas's digi-vice buzzed. He pulled it out and saw that the digimon in front of him was Veemon.

"Interesting little device, isn't it?" said the man from the screen. Cas whipped around to see the Man staring back at him from the computer screen. "Hello Caspian," he greeted.

Cas was at lost for words. This man knew his name. How? "Hi," Cas replied as the Veemon walked up next to him, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know a lot about you," The man said. "You and the others. Olivia, Noah, and..." he glanced to his right. "Liam."

"Who are you?" Cas asked.

"Me?" the man said. "Just call me Kale, Yeah, call me Kale."

"Who are you, Kale?" Cas asked. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"I know you have a lot of questions, Caspian," Kale started, "But you must be patient. I cannot reveal everything to you. You and your friends have to figure this all out for yourself."

"Why? Why can't we get the answers to the questions we need," Cas spoke, getting angry. "We're all confused here. We just want to go home!"

"You can't go home just yet," Kale replied.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then what is the point of this meeting and conversation!" Cas growled out.

Kale smiled. "Because I can elaborate on what you already know," he said. Cas crossed his arms and waited for the man to continue, glaring at him. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning. You and your friends were brought into the digital world full of creatures called Digimon. It is another world though you are not necessarily in another galaxy. You are a world parallel with Earth."

"What does that mean?" Cas asked.

"The Real World and the Digital World are overlapping worlds," Kale answered. "We're not sure how this happened, but I believe our inventions of our technology created this digital world and the digimon. But that's only a theory so far. I don't know if it's actually true."

"Why are we here?" Cas suddenly asked.

"You were chosen to be here," Kale answered.

"By who?"

"The once Council that use to rule the Digital World."

"The Council of the Royal Knights!" Cas called.

Kale nodded. "Yes."

"What happened to them? and Why us?"

"I am not sure what happened to the knights," Kale answered. "And as to why you? Well, it was believed that children or teenagers would be more compatible and easier to bond with the digimon, making the stronger and having the ability to digi-volve with the use of their digi-vices." When Kale had spoken the words 'bond with the digimon', Cas looked away and at the ground. "I know what you're thinking, Caspian," Kale said. Cas looked up at Kale. "You think you and Hawkmon haven't bonded at all, and the truth is, you have yet to reach a true friendship bond with your digimon partner. Why do you think that is?"

"I tend to ignore everything and everyone around me when I get engrossed with something," Cas answered, bowing his head in shame. "Especially with something I have no knowledge about."

"It's okay," Kale comforted. "We all have a few flaws. Makes us different. And I believe this certain quality, this determination and persistence, will help you along the way and help you and Hawkmon become even stronger."

"What does that mean?" Cas asked in confusion.

"I am afraid that is one of the things that you have to figure out on your own," Kale exclaimed and then suddenly glanced to his left. "I am sorry, Caspian, but my time is up!"

"But wait, I have more questions!" Cas yelled.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer!" Kale quickly began. "Please, pass on all you have learned from me to your friends! And one more thing. Head to the Digi-Baby Village. That is where your true journey begins!"

"Will I ever see you again!?" Cas quickly asked. Kale didn't answer, but smiled, and suddenly, the screen went blank. "What the hell!" Cas screamed, banging on the computer.

"Hey, that computer ain't cheap!" Veemon spoke. Cas glared at him. "Don't glare at me. I ain't the quizzical man on the screen!"

"I have to get back to my friends," Cas replied, "I have to get back to Hawkmon."

Veemon nodded, walking up to a random button on the keyboard and pressed. Suddenly, the two bookcases opened up, revealing the library. "You better hurry up," Veemon spoke, "Your friends are in trouble." Cas turned to Veemon and nodded nonetheless. He quickly ran out.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Floramon and Kotemon were smacked into a tree by the Apemon.

"Kotemon!" Noah shouted.

"Floramon!" Olivia shouted.

"You digimon are pathetic!" Buraimon spoke, standing in front of the two beaten digimon. "Not even a challenge, and almost not even worth being deleted." He raised his two swords which caught fire. "But I will enjoy this nonetheless."

"Pepper Breath!"

"Feather Strike!"

The two attacks struck Buraimon from behind. It didn't do too much, but it did annoy the heck out of Buraimon who snatched around to glare at Hawkmon, Agumon, and Liam. "How dare you!"

"Oh yeah we dare!" Liam spoke. "No one tries and deletes our friends and gets away with it! Agumon - "

"Let's not start this party without me!" Cas shouted, appearing out of the library. Everyone turned, relieved to see that Cas was alright.

"Cas, man," Liam exclaimed as Agumon, Kotemon, and Floramon began to attack Buraimon. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Later," Cas said as he walked up to Hawkmon, he bent down and look at his new companion. "Hawkmon, I am so sorry for ignoring. I got caught up in wanting to know everything I didn't know about why and what we're doing here. And how to get back home, but none of that matters anymore. What matters is you and I becoming the best of friends. I believe we will. I will never ignore you again. I will include you in everything I do. This adventure, this journey, we will do together!" And just like that, Cas's digi-vice vibrated and began to shine brightly.

Hawkmon smiled. "I'll take it!" he replied, and the two faced Buraimon and the Apemon just as Kotemon, Agumon, and Floramon were tossed, landing in front of the teens.

"Let's do it together!" Cas said, raising his shining digi-vice.

Olivia nodded, "Take my strength!" she said, raising her digi-vice which to began to glow.

"You helped me Kotemon, now let me help you!" Noah said, raising his digi-vice which glowed.

And then Kotemon, Floramon, and Hawkmon were surrounded by white light, which turned into some kind of egg made of light.

 **Floramon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

 **Kotemon digi-volve to...Dinohyumon!**

 **Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

The light eggs began to disperse to reveal the champion leveled digimon. And lastly, there was a new digimon. A large bird with horns called Aquilamon. Liam and Agumon watched in awe as the trio of champions charged the three dark digimon. Dinohyumon and Sunflowmon took on the Apemon while Aquilamon and Buraimon took flight into the sky.

Liam glanced at Agumon. "Alright Agumon," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Let's join the fight! We can do this! I know we can! I believe in you!" he said and raised his digi-vice high. Agumon was ready, yet nothing happened. Nothing at all. Liam brought his digi-vice down and stared at it in confusion. "I don't understand," he whispered to himself.

"It's over Buraimon!" Aquilamon spoke to the dark bird digimon from the sky. "Light always triumphs over darkness!"

"We'll see about that!" Buraimon replied, crossing his swords into an X, but Aquilamon was ready.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon shouted, and with mach speed, charging Buraimon and striking him violently. Buraimon growled as he was thrown and began to soared down. Aquilamon followed him and growled, "Blast Rings!" And he roared, releasing circle shaped beams of energy, striking Buraimon in the body, sending him faster towards the ground. And a few seconds later, Buraimon struck the ground so violently, the grounds shook, and the dark digimon was turned into data, just as Sunflowmon and Dinohyumon turned the dark Apemon into data.

"Cake," Aquilamon said, soaring down and landing next to Cas.

"Yeah!" Cas celebrated, "That was amazing, Aquilamon!"

Olivia ran up to Sunflowmon and hugged her. "You were great, Sunflowmon," she said. Noah walked up, smiled and nodded at Dinohyumon who returned the nod with a smile of his own.

Meanwhile, Liam was watching a few feet away, feeling a little envious, jealous, and confused. He glanced at Agumon. Why couldn't he get Agumon to digi-volve? What had he done wrong? He and Agumon were already best friends, so what was the problem?


	6. Destiny

A/n: Yikes! I've been out of commission. Why? I had this whole chapter almost done when my stupid computer decides to delete it. It was so good to and I hope I did well remembering what I wrote. I was so mad that I didn't want to write. Do you guys get like that? Like how you forget to save in a game and it turns off and you don't want to play it for a while. Yea. Anyways. I need to get back on track. And I screwed up. Kotemon was supposed to digi-volve into Shurimon. I totally forgot. But I will go with Dinohyumon and make it work. Okay. And as for Kale, I know he didn't reveal too much, but we will see more of him in the coming chapters., so yeah, enjoy! So sorry for the wait.

 **Chapter 5: Truth of Destiny**

"The Digital World. What a place! We've been here a couple of days and it has been filled with a lot of craziness. All of this was so unexpected. But we're here now, and we might be stuck, so we might as well get used to the place! Anyways, like I said, it's been a couple of days with some new friends. And this morning was one crazy wake up call. Hawkmon wakes up to find that my best friend, Cas, had went missing. So we all went looking for him. We couldn't find him anywhere. Soon, trouble found us and we were attacked by some Apemon and Buraimon. Floramon, Hawkmon, and Kotemon had to hold them back while Agumon and I kept searching for Caspian, but we still had no luck! So I decided to get Agumon to help the others. It all went scary when our digimon were beaten down, and things turned up when Caspian suddenly appeared out of no where! He made amends with Hawkmon which in turned caused Hawkmon's digi-volution into Aquilamon! Sunflowmon and Dinohyumon decided to help too. I also decided it was time for Agumon to digi-volve too! But when it came down to it, nothing happened. Agumon didn't digi-volve. I don't understand. If digi-volution has to do with bonding with your digimon, like what Cas said, then why hadn't Agumon digi-volved yet. Our bond is the strongest of all. Isn't it?" - Liam Thatcher.

xxx

"So you're saying we're stuck here?" Olivia said after she heard Cas's explanation and story of what happened to him when he went missing. About the secret room in the library, and about the man on the screen named Kale.

Cas nodded. "Kale said we were chosen to be here," he said. "We were brought here to do something important. He made it seem as if it were our destiny to be here - "

Liam snorted. "Desinty, right," he said with a roll of his eyes, leaning against a tree. "What else did this guy say?"

"Well, the Royal Knights were the ones who brought us here," Cas continued, trying to remember his conversation with Kale. "He wouldn't elaborate one what happened to them though. He probably didn't know. And he said our next step in our journey was to head towards the digi-baby village."

"Really?" Floramon said, hopping to her feet.

"What is it, Floramon?" Olivia asked.

"That's where we were born!" Floramon answered with a smile. "It's where we come from and it was our first home."

"We weren't there too long," Kotemon answered, "Because once we got old enough to talk and stuff, we were drawn out of our village?"

"Why?" Noah asked, but then suddenly knew the answer. "Oh, because of us?" Kotemon nodded.

"It was like some kind of magical calling," Agumon began, staring up. "LIke it was our des - "

"NO!" Liam suddenly growled, pushing off the tree. "Don't say that. Look, maybe this is all some coincedence. Nothing is set in stone. No such thing. We choose our own fate, our own future. And we're going to check out this digi-baby village, but not because this Kale guy said so, but because I'm curious about where Agumon came from." And then, he took off walking in a random direction. Noah, Cas, and Olivia all glanced at one another, and were surprised when Liam reappeared. "Which way am I going?" he asked.

Minutes later, the group was being led by their digimon towards the digi-baby village. They were told it would be a day and a half hike, meaning they would get there tomorrow evening. On their way towards the village, the group crossed many paths with some digimon. Much to their luck, they were friendly digimon; Monochromon, Kiwimon, and other kinds of digimon out in the wild just going on with life as if nothing were going on.

The day passed, and the teens and their digimon were all sleeping around a campfire. It was quiet and peaceful, but for one person, it wasn't so peaceful. Liam was laying closest to the fire. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating profusely. He was dreaming something he hadn't dreamt about a long time.

 _He was in his room, sitting at his desk, drawing an orange star-like object. The papers all around him were filled with the orange star. Liam stood up when something passed his peripheral vision, passing his doorway. LIam gasped, having a weird feeling in his stomach as he thought that it was his father. Liam quickly ran towards the doorway and looked out into the hallway, seeing a tall figure turn into the next hallway._

 _He began to follow when he tripped, falling to his hands and knees. That's when he noticed how small his hands were. As small as a child's. He began to examine his own self to find out that he was indeed a child. He was his eight year old self. Ignoring that fact, Liam stood back up and quickly ran into the next hallway. He saw the dark figure staring out the window at the end of the long hallway._

 _Liam began to run through the hallway, shouting, "Dad!" He ran and ran, but the figure seemed to far away as he kept yellingout for his father. Though slowly, he came closer and closer towards the figure. And soon enough, Liam was very close. He slowly reached his arm out to touch who he believed to be his father._

 _Suddenly, the figure began to grow and mutate. And it snapped around to face Liam who all he could do was scream in terror at what he saw. The figure was demon-like with red eyes, black bat-like wings, and fangs. It hissed and laughed. "You cannot win, William Thatcher!"_

Liam suddenly sat up breathing heavily. His eyes darted around, showing that he was still in the Digital World, at a small camp surrounded by his friends. Liam lied back down and stared at the stars. He thought nothing of the strange dream and just waited for the sleep to claim him again.

The next morning, the teens and digimon were on their feet again, traveling through the jungle. It was warmer than usual as Gabriel had his jackets and Cas had his shirt tied around their waists. Olivia and Floramon was leading the group with Liam and Agumon lagging at the back. Liam was feeling a little more tired than usual. He glanced at Agumon and once again began to think about why he couldn't get his friend to digi-volve. It was still a mystery to him.

Hours later, the sun had begun to set. "Look!" Floramon shouted excitedly, pointed upwards towards an beautiful arc shapred entryway made of thick golden wood. The digimon gasped in excitement and quickly ran throuhg the entryway.

"We must be here," Gabriel commented as the teens slowly walked through the entryway, and the others began to follow.

"I can't wait to take a nice hot bath," Olivia said with a sigh.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Gabriel replied as he had stopped in his tracks. Olivia bumped into him while Cas and Liam walked up next to him. Their digimon were standing side by side, horrorstruck and shocked expressions on their faces. Olivia gasped while the guys looked on in stunned silence.

They had definitely arrived at that digi-baby village, but it didn't look like a digi-baby village at all. It looked like a village in ruins, or as if the village had been uninhabited for many years. Buildings looked as if they had been brought down by fire or as if they had been knocked down by something large. Trees were blown over and leafless as smoke drifted from their scorched bark. There was no other digimon in sight, and in the distance was a large mansion that was half destroyed. There was no grass at all, only dirt and scorched ground.

"What happened?" Olivia asked out loud. "Who could have done something like this?"

"I think I know the answer," Cas spoke up. Every ehad turned toward him. "The darkness," he simply answered.

"Than this darkness is way more dangerous than expected," Liam said, looking on at the village. Tears were brought to the digimon's eyes. This was their home, but now, it was gone. "Not just infecting digimon, but taking out villages."

"Now what?" Gabriel asked, turning towards the others. "What are we going to do?"

"Kale said our journey began here, right?" Liam asked, looking at Cas who nodded. "Let's look around." The others nodded and began to walk further into the village. The digimon began to follow their partners solemnly looking around.

The group walked farther into the villge, and the farther they entered, the more there was destruction. Trees knocked down, buidlings and homes in shambles. Olivia suddenly stopped when her foot kicked something. She looked down and gasped in horror as it was a small crib broken in two. "I don't understand why someone would do something like this," she said. "What's the reason to destroying a digi-baby village?"

"Maybe to show fear," Liam answered, staring at the mansion in the distance. "That whoever is doing this should be feared and that they're not afraid to do whatever it takes to put that fear in their minds."

Suddenly, something blurred passed the group, alerting the digimon. "Somone's watching us," Kotemon spoke up, holding up his sword as Hawkmon and Agumon began growling.

Suddenly, there was a snap of a stick. "They're over there," Floramon said, pointing over towards a wall, glaring hard at it.

"Come on out!" Agumon growled, and then shot out a fireball, where it struck the wall.

"Alright, alright," spoke a feminine voice. "I'm coming out. Please don't hurt me." And then a figure walked out form behind the wall. It was a pink bird, as tall as Hawkmon. The teens' digi-vices all buzzed at once. The information showed that the pink bird was named Biyomon.

"A scout from the darkness!" Agumon growled, running foward.

"No! Wait!" Liam shouted, grabbing onto his partner and holding him back.

"No!" Biyomon defended with her wings held up in defense. "I am not allied with the darkness. I am one of the protectors of this village!"

"Sure. What are you doing sneaking around?" Gabriel asked her.

"I had to see who you were and what your intentions were," Biyomon answered, looking at each teen in person. "You're not any kind of digimon I've seen."

"We're not digimon," Olivia informed. "We're humans."

"Humans?" Biyomon repeated. The teenagers nodded. "You better come with me then."

"Why should we follow you?" Hawkmon asked as he and the digimon still had their guard up, ready to fight back if neccessary.

"I told you," Biyomon said, glaring at Hawkmon. "I am a protector of this village - "

"Well it looks like you didn't do that good of a job," Hawkmon jibbed.

"Hawkmon!" Olivia gasped as the others looked at Hawmkon in surprise.

"He's right," Biyomon said sadly, looking at the ground. "I failed in protecting my village, but I tried to do my best to protect it!" she finished fiercely. "I was able to save most of the digimon that lived here. Now please, you should follow me." And then she walked passed the group.

Liam, Gabriel, Olivia, and Caspian all looked at one another. "Should we follow?" Olivia asked no one in particular.

"If we want answers, we better follow the pink bird," Liam answered, and followed after Biyomon with Agumon in tow. A second later, the others followed after, deeper into the village and closer to the Mansion. Biyomon led them into the courtyard, passed a half crushed foundtain, and soon, into the mansion. The front doors were blown open as if something very large knocked them over. It had to be a large digimon as the doors were very large itselves. Biyomon then led the group towards the still standing east wing of the mansion. Down a corridor which was still filled with destruction, but not as much from the front lobby.

Soon enough, Biyomon led them to another corridor, which happened to be untouched, and then into a door which led to some stairs going down. The group folloed down the stairs, and soon, they came across some large wooden doors. "This way," Biyomon said, opening the doors. The teens and their digimon walked through those doors and were stunned at what they had seen. It was a large room filled with many kinds of digimon, mostly babies, and maybe about a dozen rookie sized digimon, but there was one digimon that stood out. It was a large majestic lion in pants. It was tending to one of the baby digimon.

Biyomon led the group towards Leomon, relieved expressions upon the digimon's faces. They were so many survivors in the large infimary like room and it made the Digimon happy that everyone was more than okay despite the damage done to the village. A minute later, the group stopped in front of the majestic lion that just placed down a sleeping baby digimon on a small crib.

"So the rumors are true," it spoke towards the teenagers. The lion turned and smiled at the teens. "The first ever humans to roam the digital land." Suddenly, all four digi-vices buzzed. Cas looked at it to reveal that the digimon in front of him was called Leomon. "How are you?" he asked.

"Hungry," Noah quickly answered, crossing his arms.

"Dirty," Olivia spoke up, dusting herself off.

"Confused," Cas said as he looked all around him.

"We're great," Liam answered with a smile and then continued, "We're doing just great, considering we're teenagers and we've been abandoned in a strange world, stumbling into something we know nothing about."

"Is that what you think?" Leomon asked with an inquiring eyebrow. Liam nodded. "What if I told you if it was your destiny that brought you here?"

Liam rolled his eyes, and then replied, "Then I'd reply with a 'there's no such thing as destiny.'"

"I see," Leomon replied. "Do all of you think this as well?" he asked, turning to look at the others in turn. Liam looked at them as well.

"Well," Cas began, glancing at Liam and then back at Leomon. "Not exactly...?" Liam suddenly scoffed. "I think something did bring us here, or maybe someone."

"For what reason do you beileve that to be?" Leomon asked. Cas turned to glance at Olivia and Noah.

"A man named Kale told us that we had to do...something," Olivia answered. "He said that our journey would begin here. But I'm not sure what he meant by that."

"Ah yes," Leomon said, "And Kale is?"

"Well I was hoping you'd knew who this Kale was," Noah said, leaning off the wall.

"I'm sorry to say," Leomon began, "You're the only humans I've ever encountered."

"Then what was the point of coming here?" Liam said in a huff, getting a bit vexed.

"Come on, dunderhead!" Noah blurted, "Did you already forget how this village was in ruins when we arrived?" Noah turned to Leomon. "What happened here?" he asked, getting own to business.

"If you haven't already guessed," Leomon began, placing his claws on his hip. "Our villaged was attcked by the darkness, but not just the darkness. They were here as well."

"Who?" Cas asked.

"The Demon King and his army of dark digimon," Leomon answered. "They came a few days back. They were looking for certain digimon." The teens all looked at their digimon partners. "Yes, I believe the Demon King was looking for your digimon in particular. But he was too late. Instead, he ravaged our village in anger and let the darkness seize some of the digimon to turn them into dark digimon."

"That's horrible," Olivia commented in shock.

"What happened after?" Noah asked.

"Luckily I was knocked under some rubble and wasn't taken," Leomon began, "When they had gone, I and some of the other protectors of the village began to gather all surviving digimon and unbroken digimon, and then brought them here where we could hide and keep safe."

"You won't be able to last here," Cas began, "I mean, what if they come back?"

"Then we shall move," Leomon answered. "Somewhere underground possibly where they can't find us. But even with the darkness these days, I believe that no where in the digital world is safe anymore."

"That can't be so," Olivia said. "There has to be some place the darkness can't reach."

"I'm afraid not," Leomon replied, "Unless someone does something about the Demon Monarchs and the darkness, I'm afraid the digital world won't be safe anymore."

"So you defeat them," Liam said as it was that obvious.

"It's not that simple," Leomon replied.

"Why not?"

"The Demon Monarch are the strongest digimon out there," Leomon began to explain, "The can destroy a village with a wave of a hand; command hundreds of dark digimon, and not just dark digimon, but there were also some willing digimon to fight for them."

"Wait a minute," Noah said, looking pensive. "Do you guys remember our convesation about Kale earlier, about how our journey begins here? And then Leomon talks about destiny and then about the Demon Monarchs?" Everyone nodded. "What if that is our journey?" Everyone looked a bit confused. Noah sighed and rolled his eyes. "Us, guys! It's us. We're the ones who are to challenge the Demon Monarchs!"

"Uh, I hate to break it to you," Olivia began, "But Leomon just said they were the most powerful!"

"Yeah, but they didn't have these!" Noah said, holding up his digi-vice. "I don't know, but I feel like this digi-vice is our ticket to defeating these Demons. Know what I mean?"

"He's making some sense," Cas commented.

"Does sound sensible," Olivia agreed.

"Exactly," Noah continued, "These digi-vices were given to us, and no one else. They help our digimon get stronger, and hopefully stronger than those Demons. And I think that's why we're here! To fight back and defeat the Demon Monarchs. We were chosen for this! Leomon's right it's our - "

"No!" Liam blurted out, interrupting Noah. "No. I refuse to believe that's destiny is what brought us here. It doesn't exist!" Liam scoffed. "I need some air," he said, and began to leave.

"I don't understand," Agumon said, watching the retreating form of his partner. "Why doesn't he believe." He turned to Cas who sighed heavily.

"I think you should hear it from him," Cas told Agumon who nodded and began to follow after Liam.

Agumon left the mansion and began to walk around the rubbled village looking for his partner. Seeing his old home destroyed, hurts his heart. He wanted to avenge his village and defend his family. But he couldn't digi-volve like his other friends. Why couldn't he digi-volve like the others? Agumon turned a corner of a burned down building, seeing Liam sitting down on the ledge of a fountain. He walked up to his partner.

"I don't understand," Agumon spoke. LIam didn't move, but did glance Agumon's way. "I don't understand why you don't believe in destiny, Liam. What else could have brought you here?"

"Glitch in the matrix," Liam mumbled, staring at his digi-vice.

"What?"

"Nothing," Liam sighed, standing to his feet. "You wouldn't understand."

"Help me to," Agumon replied.

Liam turned towards Agumon. "Look, when I was a kid, I had this hero I could look up to, my father," he began. "He always had this wise words to my brother and I, and said he wanted to change the world. One day, when I was eight, he told me once you figure out what your destiny is, stick to it and stay where you are. Continue on to fullfil that destiny, becuase once you do, I can guarantee it will bring many good fortunes.'"

Agumon looked up at Liam. "He sounds like a good human," he said.

"He disappeared the next day and he never came back," Liam forcibly said, clenching his fists. "Those words that he told me, now mean nothing to me. He lied to me!" He finished with a growl. "My own father! That's why I don't believe in Destiny, Agumon. There's no such thing!"

"I don't believe that!" Agumon replied, "And I don't think you really believe that either!"

Liam shook his head. "You're wrong," he said. "I don't believe. I never will. You just don't understand. Don't follow me!" he snapped towards Agumon and began to walk away.

Agumon watched him leave. "You will believe," he whispered to himself. "You just need a reason to." Agumon then turned and began to walk back towards the mansion.

Meanwhile, Liam began to walk through the ruins of the digi-baby village, kicking a rock along the way, his hands in his pockets. He was too confused by all this that was going on. The question was, what really was going on? Why was this even happening, to him, to his friends, to the digimon who he never even knew existed. His mind was twisted. Nothing he thought of why he was really here could make any sense. There was only one real reason as to why he was here. But he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

Liam growled and kicked a rock in frustration. The rock soared and landed on a plank of wood, which mad a thud-like sound, but also, there was a squeak of something, causing him to stop in his tracks in confusion. Liam slowly made his towards the plank of wood, and tapped it with his foor. There was another squeak. Liam kneeled down and pulled up the plank of wood and tossed it aside. There, it revealed, small dark colored baby-digimon; Liam's digi-vice vibrated. He pulled it out where new digimon info had popped up.

"Botamon," he read, "A slime type digimon." Liam looked down at the small baby digimon. It's eyes were slightly open, and it looked injured. Liam pocketed his digi-vice, and reached out for the small digimon. "It's alright," he said as he picked it up. "It's alright, I gotcha." Liam pulled Botamon close as it whimpered. He stood to his feet. "It's okay. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you anymore." Liam turned around, looked up, and froze in his tracks as his digi-vice buzzed in his pocket. There standing in front of him was a dark colored digimon. It was different from any kind of digimon he had seen or encountered. Botamon began to cry. "Shh," Liam shushed, holding onto Botamon. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you be sure," the dark digimon said to Liam. "What makes you think things are going to be okay? Why lie when you can easily just tell that Botamon the truth?" This was definitely a different kind of digimon. "Just be honest," it continued. "Tell him things will definitely not be okay!"

Liam glared at the tall wolf-armored digimon. "What do you want?" he suddenly asked.

"A couple of things," the digimon spoke, pointing at Liam. "I want that digimon so my King can turn him evil. I want you to surrender. And I want that thing that lies inside your pocket!" Liam instinctively reached into his pocket. The dark digimon turned his hand over and opened it. "Now, give it to me!" he demanded.

Liam's heart began to pound faster and faster. He wasn't totally afraid for some reason, but he was definitely feeling something different. "Give it to me, now!" the dark digimon demanded again. "Don't make me tell you again!"

Liam stared defiantly at the dark digimon. "No," he answered.

"What?!"

"I said no!" Liam repeated, turning to glance behind him. He wished Agumon and the others were here right now. Liam took a step left when suddenly a laser shot past his leg, striking right behind him with a small explosion.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," the Dark digimon said, aming his arm towards Liam with a lazer attached to it.

Liam looked down towards Botamon. "Hold on tight, buddy," he whispered to it. And suddenly, as the dark digimon took a step forward, Liam instantly took off and began to sprint back towards the mansion.

"Get back here!" the dark digimon growled, shooting his lazer, missing Liam by mere inches and then continued to chase after him.

While running away, Liam pulled out his digi-vice and look at his new information. The digimon chasing him was a Lobomon, but the pictured show that he was usually white and blue colored. This meant Lobomon was infected with the darkness. "Come on, Botamon," Liam said. "We have to get to the others!"

Suddenly, a lazer struck at Liam's feet, causing him to fly into the air, losing grip of Botamon that flew and hit the group. Liam shouted and landed inside the fountain, feeling himself getting drenched with water. He bursted out of the water, taking a huge gulp of air, and began to frantically look around for Botamon. There he was, laying right in front of Lobomon who was stalking towards the vulnerable Botamon.

"No," Liam whispered defiantly as something rose inside of him. He jumped out of the water and began to sprint as fast as he could. "Get away from him!" Liam shouted, and as he got close enough, he jumped and with his shoulder, he rammed into Lobomon, knocking the dark digimon a few feet to the side. It didn't do much, but it was enough to turn Lobomon's attention towards Liam.

Liam slowly stood to his feet, standing between the two digimon, and staring Lobomon down defiantly, clenching his fists. Lobomon regained his footing, turning towards the teenager. "Why are you doing this?" he growled. "You're no digimon. This isn't your war. Just let me have that digimon. None of this concerns you or your friends. Just go home. You need a way? I can help you find your way back home."

Liam's heart jumped. A way home, isn't that what he wants? He did want to go home. But what about Botamon? Liam glanced back at the baby digimon. If he left, then what would happen to him. If he and his friends left, what would happen to the digimon. He looked back at Lobomon who was infected with the darkness. If they left, all the digimon would be infected and controlled by the darkness. He couldn't let that happen, could he? It wouldn't be the right thing to do, right?

 _No matter what. Always do the right thing, even if it doesn't sound like the right thing to do. And as long as you do the right thing, afterwards, I can asure you, you will feel great and you will be greatly rewarded._

Those words echoed through his head as he stared at Botamon. Words from his grandfather before he died, sometime after his own son had disappeared. Liam looked back at Lobomon who was aiming his lazer towards Liam. "No!" he shouted, and turned and covered Botamon. But the laser blast never came. Liam lifted up his head and looked behind him. He sighed in relief when there were four large digimon standing before him; Aquilamon, Sunflowmon, Dinohyumon, and Leomon.

"Lobomon," Leomon said. "I am sorry you have been infected."

"Infected?" Lobomon repeated with a laugh. "I have never felt more better! I am even more powerful than before, Leomon. Even more stronger than my King himself!" And then Lobomon ran towards the four good digimon.

"Liam!"

Liam turned to see his friends and Agumon running towards him and Lobomon.

Dinohyumon and Leomon ran back twards Lobomon first. Dinhyumon swung his sword towards Lobomon who side-stepped the attack and kicked Dinohyumon in the back, knockin him forward. Lobomon suddenly roundhoused Dinohyumon. Leomon threw a punch, but Lobomon caught his arm and tossed him into a building that suddenly fell ontop of Leomon. Sunflowmon flew towards Lobomon. She was going to tackle him, but Lobomon dodged her and grabbed her tell, swing her around, and letting her go where she flew and knocked into Aquilamon from the air, both then falling back to the ground.

Lobomon turned back to Liam and Botamon as everyone stopped in their tracks, except Agumon who kept on running. "Liam!" he shouted, running and jumping towards Lobomon who just slapped Agumon away. Lobom took a few steps towards Liam who stood in front of Botamon.

"You should have left," Lobomon said. "Why didn't you leave?"

"Because it wasn't the right thing to do," Liam answered with the shake of his head. "Leaving him alone isn't the right thing to do, just like leaving this place for the darkness to take over isn't the right thing to do."

Lobomon rose an outward hand towards Liam. "Pathetic," he stated, and suddenly, black energy shot out of hsi hand towards Liam who intinctively covered himself with his arms. But then something suddenly happened. He had been holding his digi-vice at the time, and as it was risen, light energy shone out of the digi-vice, blocking and knocking back Lobomon's dark energy with great force. Lobomon growled out as he was soon forced and thrown back by the light energy. Liam lowered his arms in awe, as everyone else was stunned.

Lobomon regained his footing. "Who do you think you are, puny human!?" he growled.

Liam stood forward, Agumon then stood by his side. He held his digi-vice in the air and said, "I am William Thatcher and I am a digi-destined! Agumon, let's kick it up!" Suddenly, Liam's digi-vice began to shine brightly. Agumon growled and began to run forward as he knew that it was his time. He jumped up, as light began to encircle him into an egg of light.

 **Agumon digi-volve to...GeoGreymon!**

And out bursted the new and improved large digimon. A large, blue striped dinosaur, stood next to Liam. "Alright, GeoGreymon," He said, staring down Lobomon. "It's our turn now." GeoGreymon let our a roar and ran forward. "GeoGreymon!" Liam shouted, and then, at the same time as GeoGreymon, they shouted, "Nova Blast!"

A large fireball flew out of GeoGreymon's mouth and shot towards Lobomon who held out his hands, to hold back the fireball, but the fireball was to strong, and it flew right through Lobomon who growled out in pain. Lobomon was then thrown back into a wall. Liam walked up to Lobomon.

"Do it," Lobomon spoke, glaring at Liam.

"It's not your fault," Liam spoke, and then raised his digi-vice towards Lobomon.

Bright white light shone out of the digi-vice and shot out towards Lobomon who yelled out in pain. Everyone gathered in watched in awe as Lobomon began to change. Darknes energy was being extracted from Lobomon, but it was slowly coming off of him as it was too attached to Lobomon like super glue. "It's not enough!" Lobomon screamed out.

Liam looked at his friends. "I could use a little help!" he called out.

Olivia, Noah, and Cas all looked at one another, and then ran forward and stopped next to Liam. The three of them raised their digi-vices as did Liam, and just like Liam's, the other three digi-vices shot our white light towards Lobomon. With so much white light on Lobomon, the darkness energy was fully extracted out of the Ice Warrior, and was destroyed by the light of the digi-vices. Once it was over, the light was then absorbed back into the digi-vices. All four digi-destined lowered their digi-vices and took some steps back as Lobomon stood to his feet, back to normal, and void of any darkness.

Lobomon stood and looked at himself. He smiled and then looked up at the teenagers. "I am in your debt," he told them. "You have saved and freed me from the darkness. From this day forward, I am indebted to you. I will be your guide to this world, and help you on your journey to get back home." He finished, kneeling in front of the teenagers with his head bowed. He looked up at them.

Leomon and the other digimon, who have reverted back into their rookie forms, walked up to the teens. "You truly are the digi-destined of legend," Leomon spoke, holding onto the small Botamon. Liam smiled and nodded, turning to his friends.

"How'd you do it?" Noah asked. "How did you manage to get Agumon to the next level?"

Liam looked over at Botamon and smiled. "By doing the right thing," he said. "And believing in why I was here. Why I am here. Why we are here." He turned to his friends with a serious tone. "We can't leave just yet."

"What do you mean we can't leave yet?" Olivia incredulously asked.

"We have to stay and fight," Liam spoke, "We have to save all the digimon."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Noah said.

Liam looked at Cas who nodded. "I am," Liam answered. "We're going to face down the Dark King of the Digital World!"


	7. Missing Children

Chapter 6: The Missing Children

It had been a a whole week since his brother had been missing. A whole week without the protection of his older brother. He had left him alone with his very distraught mother. No one knew what happened or where he and three other teens had disappeared to. They were reported missing when none of them had returned home from school, and two different girls who spouted about their friends disappering right in front of them. One of their teachers was also hospitalized that same day for some unknown reasons. He was found on the roof unconscious and no doctor could find out what was wrong with him, except his rise in heartbeats that was constantly quick.

When he came home that day from a friend's house, he found police at his house. At first, he thought his brother had gotten into some trouble or something. Though in a way, maybe he had. He went missing, but why? Were his reasons for disappearing bad? Or was he kidnapped? Or did he leave just as his father did when he was four. The night his father had come home and had given him a large egg to hide and protect. He had took that meaning to heart, expecially when he saw how the egg had hatched, revealing a small purple creature. He had kept him hidden from his family for eight years. No one expected it to exist. They had all thought he was always talking about his imaginary friend. He had remembered their meeting as if it were yesterday -

 _About ten years ago, In one of the bedrooms of the Thatcher residence, the youngest son of Charles Thatcher, Connor, was in his closet, hiding from his family members who were in other parts of the house, and crying his eyes out. His father was gone and he knew that he was probably never going to come back. He missed his, and he wanted his father to come home, to play games with him and to show him cool things. That's all he wanted._

 _Suddenly, a light shined from his right. Connor lifted his head towards the small vent which was giving off the light. He sniffed, wiped his face clean of tears, and moved towards the vent, pulling open then vent door. Inside was the egg he received from his father and it was glowing brightly, making him cover his eyes. A minute later, the light dispersed. Connor moved his hand away from his eyes to see what was going on. He was shocked to see that the egg was gone but something else was there. It was a round purple thing with pointy ears._

 _Connor reached foward but pulled back when the purple thing opened its green eyes. "Who are you?" it asked._

 _"I could ask you the same," Connor replied, curiously looking at the thing. "What's your name?"_

 _"Yaamon," it answered in its child-like voice. "What's yours?"_

 _"I'm Connor Thatcher," Conner answered and then smiled. "You can call me Connor. Yaamon, what are you?"_

 _"I'm a digimon," Yaamon replied. "Whar are you?"_

 _"I'm a boy," Connor said, and tilted his head. "Are you my new friend?"_

But it had been four years later when things had gotten even more weird -

 _Connor, now six years old, ran into his room and slammed the door with his foot as his hands were holding onto a plate of a few pancakes. He set the plate on his desk and ran back to his door and locked it. He turned around to see Yaamon on the table already eating the pancakes._

 _"Yummy," Yaamon said, excitingly eating his pancakes. "These are the best pancakse ever!"_

 _"I know," Connor said, jumping on his bed. "My mom makes the best pancakes." He turned and looked out the window where he saw his brother and his brother's best friend leave the house. There was a small light behind him._

 _ **Yaamon digi-volve to...Impmon!**_

 _Connor snapped around and saw that Yaamon now had arms and legs with a red handkerchief around his neck and a smily face on his chest. He also wore red gloves. "Yaamon?"_

 _"I'm Impmon now," Impmon said with a big smile. "I digi-volved!"_

But then -

 _It had been a week since Yaamon changed into Impmon. Connor saw that he was still the same in personality and was happy that he was. As Impmon was eating another plate of pancakes, Connor walked over to the window to see his brother, William and William's best friend Rory leave the house and head towards the park._

 _"Connor!" Connor heard his mother shout. "I'm going to the neighbor's house. If you need anything, I'll be over there!"_

 _"Okay!" Connor shouted back, then through the window, watched his mother leave and go nextdoor._

 _"I do love pancakes!" Impmon said from behind Connor, licking his little fingers._

 _Connor turned and smiled at Impmon. "Let's go play outside!" he said. Impmon nodded, but his smile was wiped off his face when he sensed something. He quickly ran up to the window Connor was at, practically pressing his face against it and looked up at the sky. "Impmon, what is it?" Connor asked, looking outside, trying to see what his little purple friend was seeing._

 _Suddenly, the sunlight was being covered by grey clouds, they highly rolled in by high winds; and then Connor and Impmon jumped when the thundering and rumbling began to sound in the clouds._

 _"What is that?" Connor asked as the grey rumbling clouds moved closer to the house._

 _"It's a digital storm," Impmon whispered. Suddenly, as the clouds were right there above Connor and Impmon, thunder clapped, and both were stunned when lightning appeared from the sky towards them. "Look out!" Impmon shouted, pushing Connor out of the way, so only Impmon was struck by the lightning._

 _"Impmon!" Connor shouted, running towards Impmon who was now unconscious on the floor, sizzling with smoke comming off of his body. "Impmon, please be okay," Connor spoke, lifting Impmon and hugging him. "Don't go. You're my best friend." He continued to hold his purple friend as the wind blew from his now open window, lightning striking loudly twice more, and then it all stopped._

That had been a truly scary day for the eight year old Connor, but it was a few hours later that Impmon had finally woken up, unharmed.

And then now in the present, the fourteen year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes sat in the bleachers of a gym, inside the junior high school he had once attended. It was the beginning of summer break, but he had to get away from his distraught mother, who was smothering him, afriad that he may go missing too or something. He had to sneak out and managed it with the help of his special friend.

He sat there with a small picture of his family in his hands, amd his face was of mixed with emotions of confusion, anger, and frustration. Why? Because of the disappearance of his family members. It had been ten years since the disappearance of his father. He wanted to know why he had to leave. What was his stupid reason.

That's all Connor could think about these last days, thinking along the same lines about his older brother. He looked up and around the gym. It would be the last time he'd spend in this gym, since next year he would be going to high school, along with his older, too protective brother, Liam, if he were to ever be found that is.

Connor looked back at the picture of his family. He wished for his brother to come back and then his father to come back, but he knew Charles wouldn't ever come back. In anger, he scrunched up the picture and tossed it aside. He didn't care anymore. He won't. He stood up and began to walk but stopped at a voice.

"Connor, you dropped this."

Connor looked up to see Impmon holding the scrunched up picture in his hands, holding it out to him. He looked at Impmon who was dressed in a dark hoodie, sneakers, and pants, the hood was over his head. This was his disguise when he and Connor would go out and do something. "I didn't drop it," Connor replied, turning away form the picture. "I threw it away."

"Why?" Impmon asked, looking at the picture.

"Because I don't want it," Connor answered, getting up and pulling a hood over his head as it had been raining heavily the past few days. He began to leave.

"Oh, okay," Impmon sadly said, dropping it on gym floor. He began to follow Connor, but he stopped, went back, and grabbed the picture, put it in his pocket, and turned around to follow his best friend. "Do you want to go to the arcade?" Impmon asked as they exited the gym and into the school hallways. The school was empty but the janitor let him in because he knew Connor and how his brother went missing. How could he not. The seven missing teens was all the news ever talked about this past weel. "That always cheers me up."

Connor shrugged. "I guess," he answered. The two passed an open doorway that beeped, causing Connor to stopped in his tracks. He curuiously looked into the room which he recognized as an office and entered. There was another beep.

"I think it's coming from the computer," Impmon said, running over and jumping onto the desk towards the laptop that sat open on the desk. Connor walked over to face it, where it was blank white.

"It's just a white screen," he said dully, and then typed the excape button, but nothing happened. "Maybe it's frozen, that's why it's beeping." Suddenly, Connor's iPhone buzzed. Connor looked at his phone where a message had popped up.

 _Connor Thatcher, You must do what is right to fulfill your destiny!_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Meanwhile, inside the High School, summer school had already begun, and at the moment, Reese was walking through the hallways of the school, holding her books to her chest. She was dead-tired and hadn't slept too much since the disappearance of her two best friends, Liam and Cas. They disappeared right in front of her eyes, and not one person believed what she had seen. She wasn't just distraught about her friends going missing, but she was also angry at them for leaving her all alone. She was also heartbroken, seeing as the guy she was crushing decided to leave before she could confess her feelings to him.

Reese sped up as tears welled up in her eyes and began to turn a corner when she suddenly bumped into someone, both parties spilling their books and whatnot. "I'm sorry," Reese struggeled out, wiping away tears.

"Reese?"

Reese looked up at the other person. It was Abigail, Olivia's best friend and Liam's ex-girlfriend. As Reese looked her up and down, she noticed Abby's messy hair and the bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. "Are you okay?" Abby tiredly asked.

"I'm fine," Reese sniffed as she bent over and picked up her things.

Abby continued to do the same. "You look tired," she commented.

"I could say the same to you," Reese replied, glancing at Abby. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help tutor the underclassman who failed," Abby answered. "I thought it'd be a good idea to keep my mind occupied so I wouldn't have to think about the disappearance of my best friend."

"Good for you," Reese said, standing up straight and sniffing, and then began to walk past her.

"I'm sure Liam and Cas are okay," Abby quickly blurted.

"Don't," Reese spat, turning back to Abby. "Don't pretend you care about them."

"I do care!" Abby gasped.

"If you cared, then you wouldn't have broken Liam's heart!" Reese screeched. Abby looked stunned. "He told me what happened between the two of you, and how it was you who dumped him over something stupid?"

"Look, it's not that simple, Reese," Abby tried to explain.

"Save it," Reese hissed. "I don't care anymore. And you wonder why we're not friends anymore." Reese turned but at that moment, hers and Abby's phones suddenly buzzed exactly at the same time. Reese froze instantly, looking at Abby who too looked scared. Both girls retrieved their phones slowly, and looked upon the messages that were sent to them.

 _Join us Reese Winchester, It's time to set your heart on your Destiny!_

 _Abigail Heart, release the light you have inside you to complete your Destiny!_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

In a large downtown building, another teenager was inside an office, sitting at his own father's desk, looking out the window. He was bored as he was waiting for his father so they could have lunch together like he promised. He was a tall boy with blond hair and green eyes, usually wearing nice clothes bought from his father. He was pretty ordinary, and thought he wasn't that special. All he cared about was spending time with his father, who he loved dearly, though it was his father who barely had time for him.

Suddenly, a woman entered the office. "I'm sorry, Desmond," she spoke, "But your father if going to be a little while. He's in a very important meeting." Desmond nodded in thanks and the woman left.

Desmond sighed heavily, laying his head down on the table. His father was always working. Suddenly, the computer on the desk beeped, but not only that, Desmond's phone buzzed. He took his phone out first and read the message that he was sent.

 _Desmond Murdock, the quality of Honor is what will help you fulfill your destiny!_

He stared at the message in confusion, wondering where and who it came from. The computed beeped again. Desmond looked at the computer and was surprised to see another message upon it which read:

 _Are you ready to start your journey?_

And there were two buttons, one 'yes' and another 'no'. Desmond was confused again with this message but he was also curious. So, he moved the mouse over and clicked yes. That when everything changed. Wind began to blow and pick up around the room, surprising Desmond. He looked at the computer to see numbers and letters had filled up the entire screen, moving in every direction. Suddenly, a dark blue light shot out towards his phone.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDddd

Back at the Junior high, Connor was staring at the computer when things changed for what he thought was the worst. Wind began to blow all around him and Impmon, and as he looked at the computer, he saw letters and numbers only floating on the entire screen.

"Impmon, what's going on?" he shouted out.

"I don't know," Impmon replied.

And then suddenly, three different colored lights shot out of the computer. A purple one shot out and flew into Connor's iPhone, and then a light blue and Pink light soared out of the computer and out of the room, and out of the school.

Abby and Reese were staring at their phones when suddenly the air around them began to pick up. "Oh no!" Reese gasped.

"What is it?" Abby asked, though she had an inkling feeling.

"This is what happened when Liam and Cas went missing!" Reese answered frantically.

"I remember, the same thing happened to Olivia!" Abby revealed, and the suddenly, two colored lights appeared around the corner, shocking both girls who screamed. The two lights soared towards the two girls, the pink flew into Abby's phone and the light blue flew into Reese's phone. Transforming their phones, but not just theirs', but Connor and Desmond's as well. And just as fast as the wind had picked up, it stopped.

Abby and Reese looked at their new phones, which were like the others but different color. "This is what happened to Liam and Cas's phones," Reese exclaimed.

"And Olivia too," Abby said, and then looked up at Reese. "She disappeared right after." Reese's mouth was agape, realizing Abby's words. Were they about to go missing too?

Suddenly, white light bursted out of the two girls' phones, blinding them. But not just light was coming out, suddenly, specs of data were floating out of their phones and growing. Seconds later, the data was floating to the floor which began to creat two different figures. And soon, the two figures were creating, revealing two small little monsters. One creature with long ears like a rabbit and the other was like a small dog. Abby and Reese stared in shock and awe.

"Hi!" The two creatures greeted in an instant with big smiles on their face.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Desmond stared as his new dark blue phone, wondering what the hell had just happened. Before he could investigate a little further, his phone exploded with white light, and pieces of white data floated out of it and moving to the floor where it began to create a creature. And a few seconds later, it was over, and a creature was created, standing in front of a stunned Desmond, smiling.

"Hi!" it said excitedly. "My name is Gabumon!"

The next thing Desmond did, was scream.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

And then it was over. All the light was gone, and the computer screen was normal, showing random documents; and Connor's hand was really warm as he looked at the new phone in his grasp.

"There was something familiar about that light," Impmon said, turning to Connor."What is it?" Impmon asked, looking at the device.

"I...don't know," Connor replied. "Come on, let's get out of here." Impmon nodded and the two left.

Connor was walking, now he was near the high school, kicking along a rock while Impmon trudged behind on a rail, trying to keep his balance. "Come on, Connor, let's do something fun," Impmon said. Connor shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't feel like doing anything," he said, stopping in his tracks. "To be honest, Impmon. I do want my brother back, but I wish I was with him. Everyone has been giving me so much pity i feel like i'm going to drown in some pity pond. I just miss him."

"I understand," Impmon said, moving next to his friend. "Did you figure out what happened to your phone yet?"

Connor pulled out his purple and blue iPhone. "No, not really," he answered. "It's pretty strange to what happened to it. And I wish I knew." He was very curious about it, but he knew there was no way to get answers. He just decided it was just a strange phenomenom just like how Impmon had came to him, which too still remained a mystery and the only one who knew the answers to that was his missing father.

Suddenly, there were screams of girls. Connor's and Impmon's heads shot up towards the entrance to the high school where two girls were spring out of it. They were coming Connor's way. Connor recognized them as Abby and Reese, Liam's friends.

"Connor!" Abby gasped as the two girls stopped in front of Connor and Impmon. "You have to help us," she cried, "They're two monsters following us." But then something caught Reese's eye, something standing right next to Connor, who forgot to have his hood up. She pointed at Impmon.

"Another one," she whispered in shock.

Connor turned and saw Impmon with his hood down. "Oh, right," he said. "Now, before you scream, I can assure you, Impmon is very harmless. He's my best friend in the whole world! He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Got that right!" Impmon said, snapping his fingers, "Unless people look at me funny, like you two are!"

Abby and Reese whimpered, turning around, only to face down the other two creatures. "Oh my god, they found us," Abby whimpered.

"Don't be afraid," one of them said. "We don't want to hurt you."

Connor saw the two new creatures and smiled widely. He moved inbetween the two girls. "Hi," he greeted. "I'm Connor. Who are you?"

"I'm Salamon."

"I'm Lopmon."

The two creatures answered with smiled. "That's great," Connor said, grinning widely. "Two more digimon!"

"More?" Lopmon said in confusion.

"Yeah!" Connor said, waving his friend over. "Meet Impmon!"

"Hiya!" Impmon greeted with a smile. Lopmon and Salamon greeted him back with big smiled. "I'm so glad I'm not the only digimon here anymore!"

"Digimon?" Reese repeated. "Connor, what's going on here?" she asked.

Connor and Impmon shared a look. "Let's go somewhere and talk," he said, turning away. Reese and Abby nodded, and began to follow him, wary of Salamon and Lopmon.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"You're being ridiculous, Desmond," Gabumon spoke from inside a locked closet. "I'm your friend!"

Desmond was sitting against that door, holding onto a small statue as a weapon. "Yeah, sure you are!" he replied. "You're just some natural thing that popped out of the computer and wants to be my friend? Yeah, that's what I'm going to believe!"

"I wouldn't lie to you," Gabumon replied from the other side of the door. "And just to let you know, I could blast this door open."

"Please don't," Desmond pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to," Gabumon said. "I'll just sit here and wait for you to let me out. No matter how long it takes. I'll wait."

Desmond turned and looked at the door. "I don't understand," he began, "Why wait? Why not blast your way out?"

"Because I could hurt you," Gabumon answered sincerely. "And I don't want to hurt you." Desmond stood to his feet, placing the statue down, and unlocked the door. He opened it, and out stepped Gabumon. "Thank you," he thanked.

"You're welcome," Desmond replied. "What are you?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Connor had led the group to small secluded part of a park where they wouldn't be seen or heard. They were all sitting under a small pavillion where Connor, Impmon, Lopmon, and Salamon explained all about digimon and the digital world.

"Another world?" Reese said, looking pensive. "That's insane."

"Wait a minute," Abby said, sudden realization appearing on her face. "The other world! That must be where Liam and the others are!"

"What are you talking about?" Connor blurted. "You know something about my brother's disappearance?" Abby and Reese then went on to explained to Connor about what they had seen when Liam, Cas, and Olivia disappeared.

Connor stood from where he was sitting, his heart pounding really fast. His brother was still alive, but in another world. He was in Impmon's world. He never been so relieved in his life. "But I don't understand?" Connor spoke up, turning to the girls who were talking o their new digimon friends.

"Understand what?" Reese asked.

"If what happened to them, is happening to us," Connor began, "Why weren't we transported into that other world, the digital world?" Everyone looked at one another, not one person having an answer to that question. "Impmon, you must know a way into your world, right?"

Impmon shrugged, "I don't know," he replied. Connor sighed in frustration.

"You're not thinking about going to this other world," Abby spoke up.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking!" Connor replied. "Liam and Cas are there, and your friend Olivia, and that other guy who went missing - "

" - Noah," Reese said.

"Noah," Connor repeated. "We'd only go there and bring them back! That's it."

"That sounds great and all," Reese began, "But what you're saying is that doing something like that is physically impossible. We don't even understand the workings of how to get there and get back. We barely know anything about this digital world and its inhabitants. And how are we supposed to even start finding it or a way there?"

"I say we start with this!" Connor said, holding up his new purple iPhone. Abby and Reese glanced at one another and then too pulled out their new digital appartus. "We have to start off somewhere," Connor commented.

Suddenly, there was thundering in the distance. Connor and the others looked up into the sky, noticing the dark gray clouds had suddenly come out of no where. They saw thundering and lightning in the clouds as the wind began to pick up.

"What's going on?" Abby asked. "I don't remember rain being on this week's forecast."

"I think we should get inside," Impmon suggested, covering himself from the wind, Impmon and Salamon were doing the same.

"I agree," Connor said, loudly over the wind. "Come on." Connor waved over the the others and all turned and began to leave the pavillion when suddenly, a large and wide lightning bolt struck down, striking twenty feet away from them. It was so strong that it blew Connor and others off their feet and to the ground.

"What was that!" Impmon spoke, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Connor sat up as well, and stood on one knee, his eyes widening in shock at what was in front of him. "That was crazy," Impmon said. The girls both sat up groaning and rubbing their shoulder, but it was Reese who saw it first.

"Not as crazy as that," Reese said, pointing out in front of them. Everyone looked to see what was in front of them, their eyes widening in shock. It was a large and enormous dark colored beetle thing.

"It's another digimon," Impmon spoke. "But I don't know who."

Suddenly, Connor's, Reese's, and Abby's iPhones all vibrated at once. Connor looked at his to see the picture of the same digimon in front of them, but it was red. It also had some information and a name. "Its name is Kuwagamon," Connor said, then looked up at the bug digimon that roared. "But it's a different colored one. This one on my phone is red, but that one is black!"

"What's that suppose to tell us?" Abby screamed, yet no one had an answer for that either.

Kuwagamon roared and took a step towards the gang, and everyone screamed. "What do we do!?" Reese yelled. Connor's heart raced, having no clue what to do. They were trapped. if only Liam were here.

Kuwagamon roared again and ran towards the Connor and Impmon. "Watch out!" Impmon shouted, tackling Connor to the ground as Kuwagamon missed them with his pincers as the girls and their digimon jumped to the side. "Hey, watch it!" Impmon shouted, turning towards Kuwagamon. Impmon lifted his finger where a red fireball was created. "Bodaboom!" He threw the fireball towards Kuwagamon where it struck him in the head. He growled and stepped towards Impmon. Connor stood back on his feet. "Stay back Connor," Impmon said. "I have to protect you from this digimon."

"We should help too!" Lopmon said, as she and Salamon jumped on either side of Impmon.

"No offense, but that bug is ten times your size," Abby spoke.

"I think we can do it," Salamon replied to Abby.

"As long as we stick together!" Lopmon added in and finished.

"Stay back, Connor," Impmon said, pulling off his sweater. "We will handle this! Let's go!"

Impmon, Lopmon, and Salamon suddenly charged towards Kuawagmon. Lopmon spread out her ears and she began to take fly into the air. She then opened up her mouth. "Blazing Ice!" she shouted, and released blue icicle-like energy from her mouth, shooting towards Kuwagamon, striking the bug in the head.

Kuwagamon shook off the attack. But then it was Salamon's turned as she ran and jumped towards the bug. "Sledge Crash!" And in an instant, sped off really quickly to strik Kuwagamon in the head with her shoulder, knocking him back a bit.

"My turn!" Impmon said, running towards Kuwagamon. He jumped up into the air. "Infernal Boom!" He shouted, creating three fireballs in each hand, and then threw towards Kuwagamon, striking the giant digimon in the chest. He was pushed back a little, but it wasn't enough as Kuwagamon began to swing his arms around, striking Impmon into a tree, and then Salamon, and finally knocking Lopmon out of the air and to the ground.

Kuwagamon roared and set his pincers towards Impmon. "Impmon!" Connor shouted, as he quickly picked up a rock and threw it at the Kuwagamon, striking it. Kuwagamon then turned its attention to Connor who froze in fear.

"Connor, run!" Impmon bellowed, struggling to his feet, but the fourteen year old couldn't move. He was too afraid.

"Connor!" Abby and Reese screamed out. Impmon had struggled to his feet and began to run towards his best friend in the whole world.

Kuwagamon roared and began running towards Connor who shut his eyes, wishing the monster would go away, wishing for his brother to come and save him, wishing for Impmon to never leave him, and then, it happened.

Kuwagamon had stopped running, stopping in front of Connor who opened his eyes and looked up. He could feel his hand vibrate from his iPhone and then was surprised when it soon gave off bright purple light, and he was equally surprised when Impmon was covered in that same light.

 **"Impmon digi-volve to...Sangloupmon!"**

Once the light was abosrbed into where Impmon had once stood, stood a new digimon; a bigger and better one. It was a large wolf-like digimon with metal claws, and purple, blue, and white fur; with a purple mask over his eyes.

"Woah," Connor breathed out as SangLoupmon stood up strong and defiant. Kuwagamon had noticed, and turned towards the new digimon, glaring at him.

"It's time for you to go back where you came from, Kuwagamon!" SangLoupmon growled and then he roared as he ran towards the bug and jumped into the air. "Sticer Blade!" he shouted and flung many tiny blades towards Kuwagamon who tried to shield himself with his arms but it wasn't enought as the blades struck him everywhere and skewered him into data that returned back where he came from in an instant. Connor, Abby, and Reese were all in shock in awe at what had just happened. It was over in just a manner of minutes, and it was all thanks to Impmon or SangLoupmon who then walked over to Connor.

Reese ran over to Lopmon. "Are you okay?" she asked the rabbit digimon.

Lopmon nodded and smiled. "I'm okay," she replied. Reese smiled back and hugged Lopmon who hugged her back.

Abby ran over and picked up Salamon. "You scared me to death," she said to the small digimon. "You could've been seriously hurt!"

"Don't worry," Salamon replied. "As long as you're around, I'm sure everything will be okay." Abby smiled.

"Connor," Sangloupmon spoke, standing infront of Connor. "You helped me digi-volve to the next level. And as of now, we are now companions, more than ever before."

Connor smiled. "That's awesome," he said. "But what do you mean by digi-volve to the next level?"


End file.
